


Участь убийцы

by nover



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Америка. 1954 г. Молодой полицейский Алек Лайтвуд ведет расследование убийства. Ему помогает нанятый семьей убитого частный детектив Магнус Бейн. Но чем дальше продвигается расследование, тем больше загадок всплывает. И вот уже напарникам приходится решать: кто в этой истории жертва, а кто виновный.





	Участь убийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Часть фактов, упомянутых в тексте, является вымышленной и не соответствует действительности.

_За всяким большим состоянием кроется преступление (Бальзак)_

**1**

Тело Стивена лежало на лужайке его собственного дома в странной и немного нелепой позе: на животе, одна нога согнута в колене, а рука вытянута вперед, словно он пытался схватить нападавшего, и сжата в кулак. 

Не приходилось сомневаться в его смерти, но Селин все же приблизилась, осторожно касаясь тела мужа. Затем, собравшись с духом, перевернула его. На нее глянули пустые глаза покойника, в центре лба чернело маленькое отверстие.

Стивен Эрондейл был мертв.

**2**

Алек уже собирался уезжать из участка – ограбление ювелирного на Метрополитен-авеню само себя не раскроет, – когда Клэри, секретарь, крикнула ему вслед:

– Мистер Лайтвуд, подождите, – голос у Клэри для такой миниатюрной девушки был очень громким, – звонил Радж. У нас убийство. – Она подбежала ближе, протягивая ему листок с адресом. Глаза ее взволнованно блестели: несмотря на общий разгул преступности, убийства в их районе были не слишком часты.

– Спасибо, милая, – Алек усмехнулся и подмигнул зардевшейся девушке. Не из симпатии, хотя Клэри была весьма мила, а чтобы не терять лицо в глазах коллег. Молодой здоровый неженатый детектив двадцати четырех лет, по мнению общественности, просто обязан был не пропускать ни одной юбки. И плевать этой самой общественности, что его больше интересовали мужские штаны и их содержимое.

Захлопнув за собой дверь участка, Алек тяжело вздохнул. Не глядя выбив из пачки сигарету, он глубоко затянулся, всматриваясь в размытые пеленой мороси очертания домов на другой стороне улицы. Нащупав листок, он мельком взглянул на адрес. “Уиллоу-стрит, 78”. Район для богатых.

Запахнув полы плаща и вздернув воротник, Алек надвинул пониже шляпу и вышел под моросящий дождь.

Уже выезжая со стоянки перед участком, Алек подумал, что стоило предупредить капитана. В делах, связанных с обитателями подобных районов, он предпочитал вести расследование, собирать улики, оставляя разговоры и улаживание конфликтов начальству. 

Люк Гэрроуэй бы одним из лучших капитанов на памяти Алека. Единственный чернокожий в полиции, добившийся высокого поста. В свое время ему удалось закрыть дело, над которым четыре года безуспешно билось ФБР, и поймать маньяка, резавшего богатых белых дамочек в их домах. После этого мэру ничего не оставалось, как дать едва выжившему после схватки с убийцей Гэроуэю чин капитана и назначить его руководить Тридцать седьмым полицейским участком.

Что и говорить, район у них был не из проблемных. Коббл Хилл, Бруклин Хайтс и Карролл Гарденс - старейшие районы Бруклина - заселяли богатые белые снобы. Запертые в своих роскошных особняках с видом на залив и добирающиеся в чистые безукоризненные офисы на шикарных кадиллаках и бьюиках. 

Проблемы возникали, в основном, с докерами, постепенно заполонившими обе стороны канала Гованус. Район и до этого был неблагополучным: банды цепко держали его в руках. Но с оттоком людей в пригороды опустевшие дома заселяли семьи рабочих. Группировки черных делили с латиносами сферы влияния, редко какой вечер обходился без стрельбы.

Занятый этими мыслями, Алек не заметил, как добрался до Бруклин Хайтс. Немного попетляв по улицам, он наконец увидел патрульную машину и припарковался позади нее. 

Радж, недалекий, но шустрый малый, оказался на удивление расторопным: успел вызвать криминалистов, которые убрали тело, наверняка портившее вид из окна жившим здесь богачам, и провести первичный опрос прислуги. Общение с пребывавшими в отстраненном молчании хозяйками дома он “великодушно” оставил детективу Лайтвуду.

Помрачнев, Алек молча вошел в дом.

Если снаружи особняк казался обычным для этого района, не особо выделявшимся в череде других, то изнутри просто поражал роскошью.

В холле, над дверьми была вделана витражная панель, изображавшая рыцаря в черных доспехах, который пытался освободить привязанную к дереву даму. Рассматривая витраж, Алек подумал, что, живи он в этом доме, ему рано или поздно пришлось бы встать на лестницу и помочь рыцарю. Тому явно не хватало терпения.

Внизу, у стен, стояли массивные стулья с высокими спинками и красными плюшевыми сиденьями, на которых, судя по всему, никто никогда не сидел.

На второй этаж вела выложенная мрамором широкая лестница, а наверху, на галерее с медными перилами, виднелась еще одна витражная панель тоже с каким-то романтическим сюжетом.

С левой стороны, посередине, находился большой, совершенно пустой камин с четырьмя купидонами по углам мраморной каминной доски. Над ней висел большой портрет маслом, а над портретом, под стеклом, — два перекрещенных кавалерийских вымпела, то ли пробитых пулями, то ли изъеденных мухами. На портрете был изображен, причем довольно аляповато, офицер-конфедерат с бородкой, усами и черными, как уголь, горящими глазами, выглядевший, как человек, с которым лучше не связываться. «Вероятно, это предок кого-то из Эрондейлов», — подумал Алек.

Перед камином, за ажурным столиком темного дерева, расположились две дамы. Одна из них – хрупкая блондинка чуть старше его с печальными голубыми глазами – сжимала платок в руках, очевидно призывая все силы, чтобы сдержаться и не расплакаться. Алек по описанию Раджа понял, что это Селин Эрондейл – жена погибшего. 

Рядом сидела его мать – Имоджен. В глазах этой женщины было столько уверенности и привычки повелевать, что казалось, даже смерть сына не смогла сокрушить ее. Она смотрела на Алека тем же горящим взглядом жгучих черных глаз, как и у ее предка на картине.

– Не слишком ли вы молоды? – сквозь зубы произнесла она, окидывая гневным взглядом Алека, не успевшего даже рот открыть.

– Я вполне квалифицирован, мэм, – как можно более вежливо ответил детектив.

Дверь за его спиной открылась, в холл вошел кто-то очень громоздкий, кто, судя по выкатившимся от изумления и гнева глазам Имоджен, не должен был тут находиться. 

Алек напрягся, зная какое впечатление производит капитан. Здоровенный черный громила с тягучим южным акцентом и пудовыми кулаками. 

– Добрый день, дамы, – вежливо поздоровался он. – Не сомневайтесь, миссис Эрондейл, мистер Лайтвуд – лучший из наших детективов.

Алеку показалось, что старую миссис сейчас разобьет хватит удар. Она затряслась, ее глаза почти выкатились из орбит, руки, держащие тонкий батистовый платок, задрожали. Алек решил было, что Люк переборщил с эффектом, когда эта манерная дама встала и зашипела не хуже гадюки:

– Никогда черный не переступит порог этого дома! Выметайтесь вон! Вон, я сказала! И никогда не появляйтесь здесь! Не хватало еще видеть вашу мерзкую рожу в своей гостиной! Вон!

Пауза, во время которой Алек наблюдал, как красивые глаза Селин стремительно округлялись, в то время как его собственные сужались в злом прищуре, оборвалась судорожным вдохом капитана.

– Как скажете, _мисси_! – сцепив зубы, раздельно выговорил Гэрроуэй и стремительно вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв дверь.

Алек был обескуражен. Но дело требовало трезвого рассудка и сдержанности.

Стоило жене погибшего проводить разгневанную миссис Эрондейл в другую комнату и вернуться обратно, как Алек обратился к ней с вопросом.

– Мисс Селин, могу я поговорить с вами приватно? – осведомился он у женщины.

– Да, конечно, пройдемте в кабинет. 

Она плавно повела рукой, приглашая его следовать за ней.

**3**

В кабинете Алек наконец почувствовал себя свободным от давления и приступил к обычным процедурам.

– Как давно вы замужем за мистером Эрондейлом?

– Четырнадцать лет.

– Где вы познакомились?

– В Ковент-Гарден.

– У вас есть небольшой акцент. Откуда родом ваша семья?

– Заметно, да? Я из Джорджии. 

– Это вы нашли мужа утром?

– Да, я вышла забрать почту и… и увидела его… Он… хм… он лежал на лужайке, как будто хотел догнать кого-то…

– Вы не знаете, у вашего мужа не было врагов?

– Он занимался ценными бумагами: акциями, облигациями. Едва ли у него были враги. Недоброжелатели – возможно, но враги…

– Ему угрожали? Присылали письма?

Селин отрицательно помотала головой.

– Может быть, угрозы по телефону?

– Я ничего не знаю об этом.

– Муж не посвящал вас в свои дела?

– Нет. Мы редко говорили о его работе.

– Судя по всему, смерть наступила вчера ночью. Откуда он возвращался так поздно?

Селин пожала плечами, продолжая комкать в руках платок. Ее светлые глаза наполнились тоской.

– Где он обычно проводил свободное время?

– В клубе. В баре, за покером.

– Много проигрывал?

– Нет, всегда оставался в плюсе.

– Где была ваша свекровь, когда вы обнаружили тело мужа?

– В гостиной. Она всегда ждет, когда я спущусь и заберу почту. Она любит читать газету за утренним кофе.

– Вы завтракали вместе с ней?

– Нет, я обычно завтракаю на кухне. Они не любят… не любили, когда я мешала их утренним разговорам.

– Миссис Имоджен Эрондейл принимала участие в бизнесе сына?

– Нет. Но всегда давала советы относительно манеры общения. Она знает многих людей… хм... нашего круга. И любит показывать свою осведомленность.

– Спасибо вам большое, миссис Эрондейл.

– Вы будете говорить со свекровью? – Селин подняла на него испуганные глаза.

– Не сейчас, – понятливо кивнул Алек. – Может быть, чуть позже. Я хотел бы поговорить со слугами. Могу я занять этот кабинет?

– Конечно, прошу вас. Я пришлю их сюда.

– Сколько у вас работает прислуги, мисс Селин?

– Пять человек: повар, шофер, садовник и две горничные.

– Экономка?

– Нет, – покачала головой Селин и грустно улыбнулась. – Имоджен считала, что мне полезно заниматься хозяйством.

Она развернулась и прошла к двери, настолько неслышно, что Алеку пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы уловить тихий шорох ее шагов. Медленно протянув руку, она остановилась и обернулась, по-прежнему опираясь о дверное полотно.

– А тот человек…

– Капитан Гэрроуэй, – сразу сообразил Алек.

– Я хотела бы извиниться перед ним. Где я смогу его найти?

– Я думаю, что в данный момент он осматривает место преступления. И, мисс Селин…

Собиравшаяся было уходить женщина вновь обернулась. Алек заметил на ее щеках пятна румянца.

– Капитан Гэрроуэй предпочитает черный кофе без сахара.

Он слегка улыбнулся, заметив ее смущение.

*******

Первым к Алеку пришел юноша-водитель, которого он видел намывающим хозяйский паккард у гаража. Представившись Кевином Грантом, он смущенно покраснел и уселся на самый край обитого темным вельветом стула. Он был довольно высок и худ, оттого казалось, что его униформа висит на нем, как на жерди. Рыжеватые волосы он носил зачесанными назад, открывая блеклые голубые глаза.

– Как давно вы работаете в этом доме?

– Около года. Мы с мамой живем совсем рядом, на Генри-стрит. Это у Бруклинского моста, по эту сторону Плаза-парк.

Парень открыл было рот, чтоб выложить еще парочку подробностей о своем доме, но Алек перебил его.

– Где вы были сегодня ночью?

– Как где? – парень выглядел ошарашенным. – Спал у себя дома. Мама волнуется, если я задерживаюсь. И…

– Вам часто приходилось задерживаться?

– В каком смысле? – захлопал глазами парень.

Алек сжал пальцами переносицу и снял шляпу, кинув ее на стол. Рукой пригладил волосы, прежде чем вновь посмотреть на Кевина. Ему ужасно хотелось курить.

– Во сколько начинался ваш рабочий день у мистера Эрондейла?

– Э-э-э… Я приходил часам к восьми… Мистер Эрондейл выходил ровно в девять. И я вез его в офис.

– Где находился его офис?

Парень нахмурился.

– Сначала мы выезжали на Пиррпон-стрит, а потом - на большую дорогу. А уж от нее ехали к колледжу святого Франсиса. И сразу за ним был офис мистера Эрондейла.

Чуть поерзав на стуле, Кевин преданно поглядел на Алека. Он выглядел, как щенок, который ждал похвалы за прекрасно выученный урок. 

– Вы сопровождали мистера Эрондейла в поездках по городу?

– Нет, он редко выезжал из офиса. Так что я возвращался сюда и помогал садовнику и горничным. А еще возил миссис Имоджен.

– Когда вы возвращались за мистером Эрондейлом?

– В шесть вечера.

– И везли его домой?

– Не-а. Не всегда.

Он покачал головой для достоверности, чем опять напомнил Алеку щенка.

– По вторникам и четвергам мистер Эрондейл ездил играть в сквош.

– В сквош? - удивленно спросил Алек. 

– Ага. В клубе, рядом с большими яхтами.

Алек нахмурил брови: он не помнил спортивного клуба в районе набережной. Впрочем, выяснить это не составит труда.

– Там еще птица такая нарисована.

Кевин растопырил пальцы и выгнул шею, изображая одному ему ведомую птицу. Очевидно, он посчитал, что справился на отлично, поскольку опять застыл с выражением щенячей преданности на лице. Если бы он повилял хвостом, Алек, честное слово, бросил бы ему сахар.

– Больше не было никаких поездок? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Нет. Со мной он больше никуда не ездил. В пятницу он брал такси и ехал к мистеру Уильямсу. Они играли в покер. Иногда всю ночь. 

Кевин прикрыл рот рукой и глупо захихикал, тонко, по-девчачьи, как школьница. 

Алек удивленно приподнял брови и бросил на него недоумевающий взгляд.

Кевин захихикал еще сильнее, горбясь и прикрывая рот рукой.

– Все думали, что он играет в покер. Но я однажды забирал его с Джей-стрит. Он был сильно пьян и измазан в губной помаде. 

– Даже так? И когда это было?

– В прошлом месяце. Он точно ездил туда, к той даме. 

– Вы ее видели? Знаете, как ее зовут?

– Нет, что вы, – замахал на него руками Кевин. – Мама говорит, что любопытство до добра не доведет.

– Что ж, спасибо за помощь, мистер Грант. Вы можете идти.

Когда дверь за Кевином закрылась, Алек развернул блокнот, где наскоро записал все, что пересказал ему Радж. Никаких пометок о Кевине он не сделал. Алек добавлял к словам Раджа свои собственные замечания, когда в дверь тихонько поскреблись. На его мощное “Заходите” человек за дверью отреагировал весьма странно: он приоткрыл дверь на пару дюймов и заглянул в комнату. И только увидев одобрительный кивок Алека, протиснулся через узкую щель между полотном двери и косяком.

Ссохшийся, как старая ветка, низенький старик оказался садовником и не смог поведать Алеку ничего существенного, кроме того, что, в отличие от соседского садовника, не поливал газон вчера, поскольку его артрит вполне однозначно дал понять, что дождю сегодня быть. 

Алек черканул в блокноте напоминание: уточнить у криминалистов, была ли трава под трупом сухой. Это могло бы помочь точнее определить время смерти.

Две горничные вошли одна за другой. Обе высокие дебелые ирландки, с блекло-рыжими волосами и голубыми глазами. Одна из них, с тяжеловатой квадратной челюстью, говорила сухо, с еле заметным акцентом. Вторая - более живая и бойкая, с тугим пучком волос, собранным на затылке, была не в пример словоохотливее.

– А я, значит, говорю, мол, что ж вы делаете, Кевин, куда ж идете прям по натертому паркету. Я что тут, за вами нанималась подтирать? Я за господами хожу, вот оно как, значит. А этот остолоп уперся. Меня, говорит, сам мистер позвал. Ну, думаю, провожу его, значит, до кабинета, а то ж опять где-то наследит, а мне - отвечай! Пришли, значит, к кабинету, вот прям там стояли, чуток за дверью. Кевин-то стоял позади меня, а я, значит, подошла и уж хотела совсем постучать, а только слышу хозяин-то наш как зарычит. “Ничего он, говорит, от меня не получит. И пусть засунет себе свои письма в зад, и свои угрозы и намеки туда же.” Ну я и говорю…

– Подождите, – Алек жестом остановил разговорчивую горничную, – с кем он говорил?

– А мне почем знать?

Алек устало потер глаза. Курить хотелось просто невыносимо.

– Когда вы зашли, он был один?

– Так я что ж, я не заходила.

– Хорошо. Когда Кевин зашел к нему, мистер Эрондейл был один?

– Ну да.

– Значит, он говорил по телефону?

– Ага. Ну а я об чем толкую?

**3.1**

Черный додж Алека рассекал воду на Корт-стрит. Дождь с редкими перерывами шел весь день, и улицы теперь напоминали русла полноводных рек. Свет фар еле разбавлял плотную пелену, и Алек нервничал, медленно двигаясь в заторе.

Приемные часы в методистской больнице заканчивались в семь вечера, и он вполне мог не успеть повидать Джейса. 

На соседнем сиденье шелестел пакет с круассанами – единственной слабостью брутального детектива Джейса Лайтвуда. Его напарника, брата и друга.

Алек всегда мечтал о большой семье, но собственный отец отказался от него во младенчестве, а мать умерла от испанки тремя годами позже. Так маленький Алек оказался в детском доме, где и познакомился со своими будущими братом и сестрой - Джейсом и Изабель. Родители отказались от обоих сразу после рождения, успев подарить им лишь имена. Поэтому Алек щедро поделился с новыми знакомыми своей фамилией.

Спустя пятнадцать лет Алек и Джейс поступили в полицейскую академию. Вместе пришли в Тридцать седьмой участок, вместе снимали квартиру, вместе ловили преступников. Алеку даже одно время казалось, что он влюблен в своего брата, но это наваждение быстро прошло, оставив его с осознанием собственной неполноценности, неправильности. И он даже был рад, когда его брат стал ухлестывать за новой секретаршей, пришедшей по протекции Люка. А затем, распробовав прелести девичьей любви, переехал в маленькую квартирку на Саккет-стрит, которую Клэри снимала сама. 

– Привет. – Алек водрузил шелестящий пакет на убогую тумбу и оглядел брата.

Джейс лежал на кровати, со всех сторон обложенный журналами, и скалился, наблюдая за ним. Нога его, закованная в гипс до самого бедра, покоилась на специальной подушке.

– Какие новости, бро? – жизнерадостно хлопнул он по плечу склонившегося для объятий брата.

– Убийство на Уиллоу-стрит.

– Ого! Надеюсь, это не очередной мерзавец - охотник на богатеньких домохозяек?

– Все хуже. Убили богатого хлыща.

– Ну, тут все просто. Зуб даю, у него была любовница, поройся в этом направлении.

– Да это ясно, к гадалке не ходи. Тем более двадцать второй калибр.

– О, ну точно она. Небось отказался бедолага с женой разводиться, вот она его и хлопнула.

– Ага.

– Что не так? Чего хмуришься, бро?

– Да вроде служанка слышала, что он говорил про какие-то письма и угрозы по телефону. 

– Так у этих богатых вечно полно врагов. Пока такие деньжищи заработаешь, уйму народа разозлить можно.

Алек согласно покивал головой.

Они еще немного поговорили, обсудив текущие дела. Алек упомянул случай с Люком и миссис Эрондейл, на что Джейс скрипнул зубами. 

Сломанная нога, которую Джейс повредил, преследуя по крышам грабителя, повадившегося обносить дома богатых стариков, почти срослась, и его брат и напарник стремился обратно, прикрывая нежелание отлеживать бока волнением о брате.

Алек усмехался, видя все мотивы Джейса насквозь, но забота была ему приятна.

Он был рад и счастлив за брата, хоть это и означало одинокие вечера, холодную лазанью и давящее чувство собственной ненужности. Он не решался водить к себе мужчин, равно как и не желал, чтоб его заметили в клубах для геев. 

От этого его избавил наркоман-хастлер, отсосавший “господину детективу” в подворотне за возможность избежать ареста.

С тех пор Алек периодически прибегал к этому способу, снимая шлюх в Квинсе, подальше от места работы. Пару раз ему приходилось проводить аресты в гей-клубах, зашифрованных и спрятанных от глаз простых обывателей, но атмосфера вседозволенности и какого-то отчаяния, царившая там, не пришлась ему по вкусу. Да и кто стал бы общаться с полицейским, женатым на своей работе, который в любой момент может арестовать кого-то из твоих приятелей?

Домой Алек добрался ближе к полуночи, всю дорогу размышляя об убийстве Стивена Эрондейла и планируя следующие шаги в расследовании. Чутье ему подсказывало, что дело здесь не только в банальной ревности, но доказать этого он пока не мог.

**4**

Ночью Алек плохо спал, поэтому утро застало его изучающим опись бумаг, найденных в кабинете Стивена Эрондейла.

– Все в трудах и заботах? – насмешливо спросил вместо приветствия появившийся первым Рафаэль Сантьяго. 

У Сантьяго была сварливая жена, Камилла, и пять детей, поэтому он появлялся в участке первым.

Скинув плащ, он подвинул стул, сел напротив Алека и кивнул на коробку.

– Это по тому убийству? Нужна помощь?

Алек помотал головой.

– Ищу зацепки.

– Ищи женщину.

– Да. Джейс вчера сказал то же самое.

– Умный парень. Как он? 

– Надоел всему персоналу.

Только к полудню, рассортировав бумаги, Алек нашел то, что искал. Вернее то, что ему советовали найти все остальные. Счета за аренду квартиры на 3-й авеню.

*******

У мисс Аматис Греймарк была гладкая смуглая кожа, красивая фигура и совершенно невыносимый характер.

– Не понимаю, что могло понадобиться от меня полиции!

– Простите за беспокойство, мисс Греймарк, это по поводу Стивена Эрондейла.

– Не понимаю, о ком вы говорите! Какое отношение этот человек имеет ко мне?

– Он платит за вашу квартиру.

– Я работаю и вполне способна сама оплачивать свою квартиру!

– Не сомневаюсь. Именно это вам и придется делать впредь. Стивен Эрондейл мертв.

– Что?!

Алек впервые видел, как у человека буквально подкашиваются ноги. Аматис Греймарк рухнула в кресло.

В отличие от дома Эрондейлов, квартира любовницы Стивена была небольшой, но уютной. Мягкая мебель из темного дерева с зеленоватым покрытием, неяркий свет бра и торшеров по обеим сторонам дивана, золотистого цвета занавески. Идеальное место для того, кто устал от ежедневных лицемерия и холодности. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь виднелся угол кровати с небрежно брошенным сверху покрывалом; в углу примостился рабочий стол с разбросанными бумагами, кучей карандашей и ластиков и стареньким

_Ундервудом._

– Зачем вам это? – Алек кивнул на стол.

– Что? А… Я хожу на курсы… Думала выучиться и помогать…

Она опустила голову, короткие волосы скрыли ее точеный профиль от глаз Алека.

– А где вы работаете сейчас?

– В театре.

– Актриса?

– О, да! - с жаром воскликнула она. – Какое клише, верно?! Актриса на содержании у богатого…

Она отвернулась, закусив губу.

Алек откашлялся.

– Вынужден уточнить у вас: где вы находились в ночь с третьего на четвертое октября?

– Вы меня подозреваете?!

– Это стандартная процедура, мэм.

– Я… Я была на репетиции. В театре. Это здесь, недалеко.

– Ночью?

– Да. Наш старик… режиссер считает, что ночью мы более продуктивны, как актеры.

– Что ставите?

– Моя прекрасная леди.

– Элиза Дулитл? – хмыкнул Алек.

– Да! В чем дело? Считаете, я недостаточно белая для нее?! Один из тех, кто никогда не здоровается за руку с черным?

– Полегче, мисс. – Алек поднял руки перед собой. – Вернемся к вашей репетиции. Как долго она продолжалась?

– Мы разошлись лишь под утро. Помню, что с трудом удалось поймать такси. Недавно прошел дождь, и я продрогла.

– Кто-то из ваших знакомых знал о Стивене?

– Нет. Я не люблю афишировать личную жизнь.

– Как часто он появлялся здесь?

– Пару раз в неделю, обычно в среду и пятницу, когда у меня не было курсов. 

– Оставался на ночь?

Взгляд Аматис обдал его холодом.

– Только на выходные. 

– Он говорил что-то об угрозах? О своих врагах?

– Нет, он стремился оставить свою… другую жизнь за порогом.

– У вас осталось что-то из его вещей?

– Только одежда.

– У вас есть оружие?

– Да.

Она подошла к шкафу и, выдвинув ящик с платками, вынула пистолет, аккуратно положив его на журнальный столик перед детективом. Алек осмотрел его. Это была беретта 22 калибра. Он понюхал дуло. Пистолет пах оружейной смазкой. И только. Из него не стреляли. Он вытащил платок и, завернув оружие, спрятал его во внутренний карман плаща. 

– Я вынужден просить вас не покидать город до конца расследования.

Алек встал.

– Подождите, офицер. – Аматис поднялась, глядя на него умоляющими глазами. В мягком свете бра эта женщина походила на великолепную статуэтку из полированного дерева. – Как… Я смогу узнать, где его похоронили?  
– У меня нет такой информации.

*******

Би Эй Эм Харви Театр располагался совсем недалеко, и Алек решил дойти до него пешком. 

Конечно, ни режиссера спектакля, ни актеров на месте не оказалось. Впрочем, Алек смог поговорить с персоналом, а это порой гораздо эффективнее. Мисс Греймарк действительно провела всю ночь в театре. 

Значок открыл ему путь за кулисы, и Алек был поражен запустению, что царило там. Из-за дверей гримерок и костюмерных слышались голоса и взрывы хохота, но в коридорах не было никого. Он спокойно прошелся по сцене и за ней, выйдя через служебный выход и заметив еще парочку таких же, очевидно для знаменитостей, избегающих поклонников. 

Незамеченный никем, он спустился вниз и, дойдя до оставленной у дома Аматис машины, поехал обедать.

**5**

Прощальный взгляд Аматис отпечатался в памяти Алека. Он не мог поверить, что неподдельное горе и страдание в ее глазах – лишь искусная игра. Впрочем, любовь и ненависть часто шли рука об руку.

Алек вспомнил о том, что сегодня, в четверг, Стивен должен был играть в сквош с приятелями, и свернул к набережной, решив поискать клуб со странной птицей, которую описывал Кевин Грант.

Он нашел его после двухчасового петляния по набережной в районе Коламбия-стрит. Неброское, но дорогое на вид здание с деревянной отделкой скрывалось в тени густо росших кедров. На фасаде ярким пятном выделялась нарисованная птица-кардинал. То же название значилось чуть выше. 

Алек припарковал машину на стоянке среди дорогущих бьюиков и паккардов. Выйдя, он оглянулся. Клуб был небольшим, с закрытыми кортами для тенниса и сквоша.

За стойкой администратора стоял молодой парень в униформе с вышитым на ней изображением птицы-кардинала.

– Чем могу помочь, сэр?

– Я бы хотел узнать кое-что об одном из членов вашего клуба. Стивен Эрондейл.

– К сожалению, это закрытая информация, сэр.

– Даже для полиции Нью-Йорка?

Алек отогнул лацкан пиджака, показывая приколотый изнутри жетон.

– Боюсь, полиции Нью-Йорка придется предъявить ордер, сэр.

Поганец льстиво улыбнулся, всем видом демонстрируя превосходство вышколенной прислуги.

Алек открыл было рот, чтобы дать подлецу рекомендации по поводу того, куда он может засунуть ордер, как вдруг через его плечо протянулась смуглая рука с зажатой меж пальцами купюрой. Десять баксов, словно по волшебству, осели в нагрудном кармане парня. Тот быстро оглянулся и исчез в подсобке.

– Дорого нынче обходится содействие полиции.

Алек обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на того, кто так щедро жертвует на нужды следствия.

Им оказался молодой привлекательный азиат в спущенной на затылок шляпе, слегка потертом костюме и видавшем виды плаще. За распахнутой полой пиджака виднелся Кольт в наплечной кобуре.

– Детектив Алек Лайтвуд, я подозреваю?

– Все верно. Частный детектив…

– Магнус Бейн. Как догадался?

Алек кивнул на его оружие и немного отогнул полу пиджака, чтобы продемонстрировать Смит-и-Вессон, которыми была вооружена полиция.

В это время администратор, по-прежнему оглядываясь по сторонам, вышел из подсобки и, коротко кивнув, проследовал вглубь здания.

– Послушайте, мистер Бейн, не знаю, что вам здесь понадобилось, но это расследование ведет полиция Нью-Йорка.

Оба детектива следовали за парнем, спешащим по узким коридорам клуба.

– Можно на ты. И Александр…

– Алек.

– Александр. – Горячая рука легла ему на плечо, притормаживая. – Я не собираюсь ставить тебе палки в колеса, мешать следствию или, Боже упаси, подделывать улики.

Детектив Бейн мягко улыбнулся, вызывая ответную ухмылку у Алека.

– Меня наняла старая ведьма Эрондейл, и я намерен получить свою оплату у этой стервы, периодически ставя ее в известность о прогрессе в расследовании.

– Решил срубить легкие деньги?

– Чувствую, с тобой это не будет легко.

Алек радостно оскалился и, подхватив под локоть нового партнера, поспешил за нервно дергающимся администратором, застывшим в ожидании на пороге раздевалки.

**6**

Узкие металлические шкафчики стройными рядами заполняли помещение. Каждый имел индивидуальный ключ и закрывался на маленький навесной замок.

Сейчас раздевалка была пуста, но где-то недалеко слышались выкрики и удары мяча о стены корта.

Администратор, воровато оглядываясь, подошел к шкафчику с номером “18” и, немного поковырявшись ключом, открыл его.

Глазам детективов предстал обычный для мужчины беспорядок: брошенные внахлест журналы, пара скомканых полотенец в глубине, ополовиненная бутылка скотча, распечатанная пачка сигар. 

Магнус забрал журналы, перелистывая их в то время, как Алек открутил пробку, понюхал скотч и определил его как отменный.За бутылкой обнаружилась фотография птицы. Того же самого красного кардинала, что служил символом клуба.

– Нам нужна коробка, чтобы забрать все это, – распорядился Алек.

– Но как же…

Магнус грозно взглянул на администратора.

– Вашему клиенту они больше не понадобятся.

В глазах служки отразилось понимание, и он рванул к выходу.

– Да, не густо у парня с развлечениями. – Магнус бросил журналы на скамейку и сам оседлал ее.

– Ладно, давай начистоту, – Алек присел напротив. – Что тебе нужно? Говори.

– Воу, парень, остынь. Я выложил все карты. Ничего, кроме того, чтобы надрать снобисткой сучке ее белый зад. Забрать деньжат, подкинув ей результаты расследования полиции.

– То есть забрать деньги за работу, которую сделаю я?

– Эй, я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне. Тем более, поговаривают, ты остался без напарника.

– Так ты собираешься заменить Джейса?

– В меру способностей.

– Хитрый жук. 

Магнус улыбнулся.

Алек вдруг помрачнел.

– Я думал, она презирает только черных.

– Кто? Эрондейл? Такие, как она, ненавидят всех, кто отличается от них хоть на дюйм. Видел портрет ее предка на стене?

– А то!

– Зуб даю, она с Юга.

– Прибереги свой зуб. По документам они из Огайо.

Их спор прервало появление молодого человека в белых шортах и тенниске. Птица, вышитая на груди, говорила о том, что он инструктор. Да и теннисная ракетка в руках не оставляла сомнений.

– О, добрый день, простите, если помешал.

Он направился к выходу, но вдруг развернулся и спросил:

– Вы знакомые мистера Эрондейла?

Алек удивленно взглянул на него.

– Практически.

– С ним что-то случилось?

– С чего вы это взяли?

– Он ходит сюда уже пять лет и ни разу не пропускал наших занятий…

– Вы его тренировали?

– Да, если так можно сказать… Он по большей части ходил сюда отдохнуть и немного побросать мяч. От меня требовалось только изредка составлять ему компанию, когда кто-то из его друзей не мог прийти.

– Кто-то из его друзей? – удивленно произнес Магнус и подошел ближе, нависая над невысоким инструктором. – А вы можете нам рассказать о них, мистер…

– Саймон… То есть Льюис… Саймон Льюис.

– Что за друзья у него были?

Саймон смущенно покрутил тонкое кольцо на пальце. Его волосы были уложены волной надо лбом. Теплые карие глаза с любопытством взирали на детективов.

Алек гадал, гей он или нет.

– О, вы не знаете? Они с самого начала всегда ходят в наш клуб вместе. Мистер Эрондейл, мистер Моргенштерн, мистер Старквезер и… хм… мистер Вейланд.

– И давно вы видели… хм… мистера Вейланда? – спросил Магнус.

Алек скрыл смех кашлем.

– Целых две недели назад!

– А остальных?

– Э… Я не помню. Может, Эрик вам подскажет. Наш администратор.

– Скажите, мистер Льюис, – вкрадчиво спросил Алек, – а какие отношения связывают этих достопочтенных людей? Как вам кажется?

– А вы из полиции?

Алек кивнул, демонстрируя значок.

– Ну, они явно знакомы давно, но почему-то предпочитают не афишировать свою дружбу. Приезжают и уезжают в разное время, даже не выходят вместе на улицу. Всегда по одному. Странно, потому что играют они всегда вместе. Как правило, мистер Эрондейл играет в паре с мистером Старквезером, а мистер Вейланд – с Моргенштерном. Если кто-то из них не может приехать, я заменяю его.

– Они разговаривают при вас о личных делах?

– Редко. В основном платят мне деньги за замещение одного из них и изредка посылают в бар.

– Можете описать их?

– Ну, мистер Старквезер ростом с вас, блондин, с усами и бородой. Он живет один, насколько я знаю, по крайней мере, я никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил о семье. Мистер Эрондейл… У него семья… жена. Вы, наверно, знаете?

Алек и Магнус синхронно кивнули.

– Но он редко говорит о ней. Я так понял, что это был брак не по любви. У него, видимо, есть другая женщина, потому что остальные часто над ним подшучивают по этому поводу.

– А мистер Моргенштерн тоже?

– О! – Саймон заметно поежился. – Он устрашающий. Я его боюсь. 

– Почему?

– У него очень недобрый взгляд. Такой, знаете… словно он снимает мерку для гроба.

– Он тоже живет один?

– Кажется, развелся с женой. По-моему, он бил ее... Как-то мистер Старквезер сказал: “Не маши передо мной кулаками, Вэл, я не твоя жена”.

– Понятно. А мистер Вейланд? Какой он?

– О! Он очень приятный человек. Очень красивый: блондин с синими глазами. Не как у вас, – он показал на Алека, – у вас ярко-голубые. А у мистера Вейланда – словно теплое летнее небо. И волосы цвета спелой пшеницы.

У Алека не осталось сомнений в ориентации парня. Он, пожалуй, мог бы сходу назвать еще одного такого же красавца – Джейс однозначно подходил под стандарты красоты мистера Льюиса. Но решил не искушать судьбу брата.

– Спасибо, мистер Льюис, вы нам очень помогли.

– Ох, надеюсь, у них не будет неприятностей? 

Алек покачал головой и, подхватив вещи Эрондейла, пошел к выходу. 

Магнус не преминул ответить:

– У мистера Вейланда их точно не будет. Обещаю вам.

**7**

Им все-таки удалось вытащить у администратора адреса всех живых членов неразлучной четверки. Хотя для этого тому пришлось лезть в кабинет старшего менеджера и переписывать их из клиентской книги. Неизвестно, что сыграло решающую роль: деньги Магнуса или значок Алека. Они спорили по этому поводу всю дорогу.

Алек искренне считал Магнуса упертым болваном. Правда, он был очень красивым болваном. И когда у Алека закончились аргументы, он просто косил взглядом на хмурого Бейна, чей профиль красиво подсвечивался заходящим солнцем, внезапно выглянувшим из-за туч.

Валентин Моргенштерн проживал в Ред Хук, на Дайкман-стрит, 19. Когда Алек с Магнусом приехали по адресу, то первым, что им попалось на глаза, были обрывки желтой полицейской ленты, повисшие на металлических поручнях лестницы. Переглянувшись, они поднялись по ступеням. В холле подслеповатый консьерж не обратил на них внимания, уткнувшись носом в сборник рассказов Азимова. 

Сверившись с фамилией на почтовом ящике, напарники поднялись на четвертый этаж. 

– Не везет, – пробормотал Магнус, уныло оглядывая желтую ленту, крест-накрест пересекавшую дверь квартиры Моргенштерна.

– Боюсь, не повезло как раз ему, – Алек кивнул на дверь, – а для нас с тобой еще не все потеряно.

Он сбежал вниз по лестнице и, подойдя к консьержу, громко попросил телефон. Старик, переполошившийся при виде значка, сразу же предоставил ему аппарат.

Алек проговорил пару минут и выбежал на улицу. 

Магнус сломя голову кинулся за ним.

– Может, ты все-таки возьмешь в привычку делиться со мной своими планами?

– Зачем? Ты мне не напарник. Ты даже не полицейский. И не платишь мне за информацию.

– Ладно-ладно. Я понял. Твоя взяла. Этого идиота впечатлил твой значок.

Алек довольно улыбнулся, петляя по узким улочкам Ред Хук.

– Теперь ты мне скажешь, куда мы едем?

– У меня есть сестра…

– Оу, знакомство с семьей? Тебе не кажется, что мы еще не так близки?

– Это поправимо. Сейчас заедем в морг…

– В морг?!

– А потом – в отель.

На лице Магнуса застыло озадаченное выражение.

Алек действительно припарковался возле морга. Выйдя из машины, он запахнул плащ и посмотрел на притихшего Магнуса, словно приклеенного к месту.

Внутри их встретил тусклый свет ламп и сильный запах дезинфицирующего средства.

За обычным деревянным столом напротив двери в прозекторскую сидела потрясающе красивая девушка в белом халате. Ее темные волосы были убраны в пучок, но это ни на грамм не умаляло ее красоты. У нее была фигура богини, и даже просторный халат не мог скрыть этого. Огромные темные, как вишни, глаза радостно засияли, стоило ей увидеть брата. 

– Алек.

– Привет, Иззи. Магнус, знакомься, моя сестра Изабель.

– Вы очаровательны.

– Это твой новый напарник?

– Это моя новая головная боль.

– Не волнуйтесь, о нас с Джейсом он говорит то же самое.

– Ты навещала его?

– Утром.

– Жалуется?

– Еще бы. В больнице ему не разрешают бегать по крышам со сломанной ногой.

– Как не повезло, – фальшиво посочувствовал Алек.

– Бессердечные врачи, – в тон ответила Изабель.

– Мы приехали по делу.

– Чем могу помочь?

– Труп с Дайкман-стрит у тебя?

– Тот мужчина? Да.

– Что с ним?

– Ты спрашиваешь как полицейский или как брат? Потому что если первое, пришли официальный запрос. А если второе… Зачем тебе это нужно?

– Изабель!

– Ну хорошо, хорошо. Но я хочу все подробности.

– Дела?

– Нет, твоего времяпрепровождения с этим милым молодым человеком.

Она кокетливо стрельнула глазами в Магнуса.

– Иззи!

– Ладно, ладно.

Выдвинув ящик, она порылась в нем и вытащила тонкую папку.

– Так… Хм… Валентин Моргенштерн. Тридцать один год. Проникающее пулевое ранение в грудь. Калибр 22. Пуля пробила сердечную мышцу и застряла между девятым и десятым позвонком. Смерть наступила предположительно в ночь со второго на третье октября. 

– Со второго на третье?! 

– Ты не ошиблась? 

Изабель укоризненно взглянула на них.

– Прости, прости. Есть следы борьбы?

– Странно, но нет. Хотя он здоровый.

– А акт осмотра квартиры?

– Ты можешь запросить в участке. Мелиорн тебе поможет. 

– Твой армянский дружок… скажем так, не питает ко мне приязни.

– Даже не знаю, почему. Может, не стоило гоняться за ним по двору с битой?!

– Замечу, это была идея Джейса. Стоп, Иззи, стоп. Поставь стул на место. Все отлично! Все хорошо! Магнус, выходи тихо за дверь.

– Спасибо, мне отсюда лучше видно.

– Пошли вон оба! Паяцы!

*******

Когда Алек завел мотор, они снова поспорили. Магнус считал, что сначала лучше ехать к Ходжу Старквезеру. Алек, напротив, собирался сначала осмотреть квартиру Валентина на предмет улик.

– Ты всегда можешь запросить этот самый акт! Как там его?..

– Официальный запрос надо утвердить у капитана, потом отвезти в Двадцать второй участок, утвердить у тамошнего капитана, прождать полдня, пока какой-нибудь неторопливый идиот не найдет его в архиве. А если дело находится на руках у детектива, то его можно прождать не один день.

– Да. Тяжеловато у вас с бюрократией.

– И все это окупится только в том случае, если осмотр квартиры был проведен как следует, а не… В общем, сам понимаешь.

– Но если Ходж жив, мы получим сведения из первых рук.

– А если нет, то он от нас никуда не убежит. 

– Ты из принципа споришь со мной?

– Если ты не видишь резона в моих словах, то я не знаю, как ты можешь заниматься тем, чем занимаешься.

– Довольно успешно!

– Ага. Я вижу!

Алек вырулил на проезжую часть и поехал обратно, в сторону Дайкман-стрит. 

Дом 19 по-прежнему встретил их обрывками желтой ленты, шелестящей под порывами холодного осеннего ветра. Мерцающий свет фонарей еле разбивал темноту, и они походили на двух преступников, украдкой пробираясь мимо старого консьержа.

Поднявшись наверх, Алек решительно сдернул желтую ленту и приоткрыл дверь. В полумраке квартира казалась необжитой. Алек щелкнул выключателем, и комнату затопил бледный свет бра. 

Обстановка впечатляла: ультрасовременная мебель, декоративные ширмы, разделявшие комнату, в углу - массивный куб телерадиолы.

Впечатление портил только силуэт, выведенный мелом на дорогом напольном покрытии.

– Если судить по этому, – Магнус указал рукой в перчатке на меловой контур, – то убийца должен был находиться здесь.

Он прошел в противоположный угол и встал возле большого обеденного стола.

– Но тогда Моргенштерн не мог не видеть убийцу, – констатировал очевидное Алек.

– Все верно. Он должен был смотреть ему прямо в лицо.

– И он не боролся.

– Ага.

– Странно.

– Значит, убийца был ему знаком.

– Думаешь, это один из их четверки?

– Может быть.

– Впрочем, Моргенштерн мог просто не заметить посетителя. Или он был пьян.

– Надо было спросить у твоей очаровательной сестры, не обнаружен ли в его крови алкоголь. Или, что вероятнее, не обнаружена ли кровь в его алкоголе.

Магнус указал на батарею бутылок, примостившихся за спинкой низкого дивана.

– Не вздумай подкатывать к Иззи!

– Да, я наслышан, что вы делаете с ее поклонниками. О, смотри, что это?

Магнус держал двумя пальцами тонкую ветку со слегка увядшими, но еще не потерявшими красоту цветами.

– Где ты это взял?

– Здесь, на столе. Она лежала за вазой с фруктами. Что это за растение?

– Судя по всему, кизил, – Алек понюхал цветки. – Точно он. Может, украшение?

– Может. Красивый.

– А это что? – Алек потянул кончик бумаги, еле выглядывавший между крупными зелеными яблоками в вазе. – Опа. 

Он достал тонкий бежевый лист, скомканный так, словно его пытались раздавить. Расправив его, оба напарника склонились над столом.

Письмо, отпечатанное неизвестным на обычной машинке, содержало только одну строку:

**“Такова участь тиранов”.**

– Бред какой-то.

Снаружи послышался вой полицейской сирены, и напарники спешно засобирались, выключая свет и уничтожая следы своего присутствия.

**8**

В машине они почти не разговаривали, каждый был погружен в собственные тягостные размышления.

– О чем думаешь? – не отрывая взгляда от дороги, спросил Алек.

– Есть ужасно хочется.

– Тебя всегда тянет на еду после осмотра места преступления?

– Меня всегда тянет на еду. Точка.

– Надеюсь, свой ужин ты оплатишь сам.

– А что, твой значок уже не действует?

*******

Бар “Парабатай” находился на углу Третьей авеню и Батлер-стрит. Готовили здесь вкусно, быстро, а главное - недорого. 

– М-м, стейки просто потрясающие, – Магнус восхищенно закатил глаза. – Хотя, я знаю один эфиопский ресторанчик…

– Магнус. Давай о деле.

– Давай.

– Я вижу, у тебя есть теория об убийстве Валентина.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ты молчал всю дорогу.

– Тебе не понравится.

– Давай.

– Помнишь, ты рассказывал про ту актрисульку, любовницу Эрондейла?

– Нет. Не может быть!

– Послушай меня. Что мы имеем? Валентин видел своего убийцу, но ничего не предпринял. Почему?

– Это был его знакомый?

– Это была женщина. Что ты сделаешь, найдя в своей квартире прекрасную незнакомку?

– Вызову полицию?

– Ты или идиот, или ге… Ладно. Итак, Валентин заходит в квартиру и видит прекрасную женщину. С цветком в руках. Он, конечно, и не думает ее опасаться, пока она не достает из своей сумочки маленький пистолет и не стреляет в него прямо в упор. БАМ!

– А перед этим кладет в вазу с яблоками скомканное письмо с загадочной фразой.

– Ну хорошо. Она не сразу стреляет, а сначала отдает ему письмо. Они о чем-то говорят…

– Валентин сердится.

– Почему?

– Сминает письмо в кулаке. 

– Точно. Он сердится, она сердится. Говорят на повышенных тонах. И тут она вытаскивает пистолет из сумочки и БАМ!

– Не выходит. 

– Почему?

– Он получил пулю, едва переступив порог.

– Ну хорошо. Вернемся к первому варианту. Он заходит, видит незнакомку. “Привет, ты кто?” Она вытаскивает пистолет и БАМ!

– А потом кладет письмо в вазу?

– Ну да.

Алек отпил скотч и задумчиво пробормотал:

– И все же, что значит эта фраза…

– Кто знает, – проговорил Магнус, уже изрядно поплывший от сытной еды и алкоголя. – Может, фраза из какой-то театральной постановки…

– Что ж, придется мне завтра навестить мисс Греймарк вновь.

– Нет, – встрепенулся Магнус, – сначала к мистеру Старквезеру.

– Дьявол! Ты прав. Если мы хотим прижать ее, то надо добыть показания Старквезера и Вейланда.

Они расплатились за ужин, и уже на выходе Алек признался:

– Честно говоря, мне до сих пор не верится, что она могла это сделать.

– Ты просто ни черта не понимаешь в женщинах, приятель.

Магнус приобнял его за плечи. От близости мужского тела, от терпкой смеси лосьона после бритья и алкоголя Алека слегка повело, кожа покрылась мурашками.

– Ты сейчас домой?

– Нет, еще заеду в участок.

Домой совершенно не хотелось, опостылевшая одинокая квартира казалась сейчас самым ужасным местом. Хотелось остаться в неуклюжих объятиях Магнуса.

– Хей, парень, такими темпами ты никогда не подцепишь девушку.

Алек сбросил его руку и, пристально глядя в глаза мгновенно протрезвевшему напарнику, четко выговорил:

– Я не идиот, Магнус.

– Что?.. К чему ты это?..

– Ты понял.

*******

Алек подъехал к участку уже заполночь. Всю дорогу он то корил себя за излишнюю откровенность, то Магнуса – за чертово обаяние. 

По опыту он знал, работа – хорошее средство для того, чтоб привести голову в порядок. А отчет въедливому капитану Гэрроуэю быстро избавляет от романтических бредней.

**9**

Наверно, он уснул за рабочим столом, потому что последнее, что помнил, это как тисненые буквы печатного листа расплываются перед глазами. Следующее – солнечные лучи, слепящие глаза, и острая боль в шее.

После ночного дождя город пах свежестью.Тело просило движения: сорваться в бег или пройтись быстрым шагом. Но Алек не мог терять время – нужно было встретиться с Магнусом. Отчет по расследованию лежал на столе у капитана, а на углу Флэтбуш-авеню, возле станции Берген-стрит, ровно в десять его будет ждать один забавный и очень упрямый азиат. Жаль, что им предстоит не увеселительная прогулка, а еще одно расследование. Впрочем, Алек намеревался хорошенько оторваться после окончания этого дела. Пора брать от жизни все, что можно.

*******

Магнус стоял, опираясь о бетонный столб, и с увлечением читал утреннюю Вашингтон Пост.

– Садись, – крикнул Алек, притормаживая и открывая дверь.

Магнус со вздохом свернул газету и уселся на пассажирское сиденье, кивком поприветствовав напарника. От его вчерашнего веселья не осталось и следа. И Алек понимал, что именно его вчерашняя откровенность встала между ними. Но извиняться за то, какой он есть, не собирался.

– К мистеру Старквезеру?

Магнус кивнул.

Они в молчании доехали до Гарфилд-Плейс, где обитал Ходж Старквезер. 

Дом возвышался над дорогой и соседними зданиями, словно орел над куропатками. Старинной постройки, с холлом, залитым мрамором, и чопорным швейцаром у двери.

Детективам пришлось доказывать право на ношение оружия, прежде чем консьерж – строгий старик с окладистой бородой – соизволил их пропустить, смерив подозрительным взглядом.

Дверь в квартиру Ходжа Старквезера была прикрыта неплотно, и Магнус, вытащив пистолет из кобуры, распахнул ее ногой, прежде чем осторожно войти в помещение.

Знакомый сладковатый запах встретил их за порогом. Алек сделал Магнусу знак спрятать оружие. Пересекая порог неброско обставленной гостиной, он уже знал, что они опоздали.

Ходж Старквезер был мертв.

Тело его лежало у дивана, почти на пороге комнаты. На нем было надето коричневое пальто из тонкого драпа. Небольшая опаленная по краям дырка зияла между блестящими металлическими пуговицами. Шляпа, упав с головы, закатилась под кресло. 

На журнальном столике сиротливо лежала ветка с цветами кизила.

Когда патрульные машины прибыли на место преступления, и цветок, и письмо были надежно спрятаны в кармане пиджака Магнуса.

Пока Алек объяснялся с детективами Двадцать второго участка, Магнус со скучающим видом ожидал его в машине. Однако стоило Алеку сесть за руль, как он подобрался, словно гончая, и хрипло проговорил:

– Теперь к Вейланду.

*******

На Фиск-плейс, где он снимал квартиру, Вейланда не оказалось. Допрос консьержа подтвердил, что Майкл Вейланд не появлялся в своей квартире почти неделю. С большим трудом им удалось вырвать запасные ключи из рук старого хрыча. 

Квартира Майкла, в отличие от квартир его друзей, не блистала роскошью и уютом. Обычное холостяцкое жилье: раскиданная всюду одежда, смятая постель, гора посуды в раковине и пустой холодильник. 

Магнус и Алек, не теряя времени даром, споро принялись за обыск, благо, теперь они точно знали, что следует искать.

Писем нашлось целых два, с одной и той же строкой. А вот цветков кизила не было нигде.

– Алек, – позвал его Магнус, указывая на какую-то картинку, наспех приколотую к стене. 

Алек подошел ближе, став плечом к плечу с Магнусом. Тот не отшатнулся.

На картинке была изображена та самая птица-кардинал, фото которой они нашли в шкафчике у Стивена.

*******

Возле подъезда Алек закурил, глубоко затягиваясь сигаретным дымом. 

– Поедешь со мной к мисс Греймарк?

Магнус покачал головой.

– Поищу Вейланда. 

Алек удивленно вздернул брови.

– Хах. Парень, я вырос в китайском квартале и не всегда был законопослушным детективом. Пора поднять старые связи.

– Не уверен, что тебя и сейчас можно назвать законопослушным.

Магнус улыбнулся, обнажая ровную полосу белых зубов. Алек поймал себя на желании засунуть язык в его рот.

– Послушай… Насчет вчерашнего…

Алек растоптал сигарету каблуком и резко дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Магнуса.

– Мне пора. Где тебя забрать?

– Там же.

**10**

Впервые детективу Алеку Лайтвуду приходилось настраивать себя на арест подозреваемого.

Отнюдь не из-за того, что он считал Аматис Греймарк неспособной на убийство. В его карьере попадались убийцы и с более невинным взглядом. И, конечно, не из-за того, что в момент, когда сообщил ей о смерти Стивена, он увидел в ее глазах подлинное страдание. И уж точно ни при чем была любовь, против желания сквозившая в каждом слове женщины.

Все дело в том, что мисс Греймарк, задумай она убить кого-то, просто и без затей застрелила бы паршивца, не размениваясь на антураж в виде цветов и писем. Она была из тех людей, что идут прямо, не сворачивая с выбранного пути, принимая победы и поражения, удачи и ошибки с высоко поднятой головой.

Неясный шум, доносившийся из квартиры, заставил его напрячь слух, прежде чем коснуться кнопки звонка.

Стоило двери распахнуться, как причина шума стала ясна.

Суховатый старик в дорогом пальто с песцовым воротником стоял на пороге комнаты, опираясь на резную трость и выговаривая бледной мисс Греймарк. Он замолчал, отвлекшись на появление Алека, но сразу же вернулся к прерванной нотации.

– Я бы все-таки советовал вам хорошенько подумать, милочка. Вы совершите непоправимую ошибку. Наш театр, да что там – все искусство потеряют в вашем лице одного из преданнейших талантов. 

Он обернулся к Алеку, втягивая его в разговор, призывая быть свидетелем собственных слов, очевидно принимая его за близкого друга мисс Греймарк.

– Поймите, молодой человек, такие решения нельзя принимать сгоряча! – Резная трость отстукивала каждое сказанное слово. – Если вам природой дан такой талант, такое упорство и трудолюбие, просто преступление разбрасываться этими дарами. Вы же понимаете, что одного таланта мало. А у вас, моя дорогая, – он вновь обернулся к девушке, – редкая совокупность качеств, столь необходимых настоящей актрисе.

– Вы знаете, – он снова обращался к Алеку, – Аматис не просто невероятный талант. Что такое, в сущности, талант без трудолюбия и упорства, без желания поступиться своим комфортом ради искусства, без готовности положить всю свою жизнь к ногам прекраснейших из муз? Только настоящий артист, с большой буквы, способен жертвовать ради театра. 

Он снова обернулся к мисс Греймарк, внимавшей каждому его слову, смотревшей на него с истовой верой в глазах.

– Вы вспомните наши ночные репетиции! Ведь вы вся отдавались роли даже в те моменты, когда остальные засыпали на своих местах. Вы одна сияли, словно бриллиант, на сцене. А наши спектакли для инвесторов? Помните, как все протестовали, что их нужно давать ночью? Да еще в неотапливаемом помещении, в октябре. И лишь вы молчали. Я видел, что вас не волновали условия, вы вся уже были внутри этой роли. И если Джульетте суждено стоять на балконе в тонкой рубашке в начале октября под протекающей крышей, значит, так тому и быть. И мой бог, как же вы играли! Инвесторы забыли о сырости и холоде, эти люди, ценящие только шелест купюр, внимали звуку вашего голоса, как фарисеи речам Иисуса. Поверьте мне…

– О, мистер Освальд, – в глазах Аматис блеснули слезы, когда она схватилась за руку старика. – Я бы с удовольствием осталась, но теперь мне нужно самой обеспечивать себя. Мне нужно оплачивать эту квартиру, нужно найти более респектабельную работу.

– И куда вы пойдете? Секретаршей в машинописное бюро? Неужели треск печатной машинки сможет заменить вам гром аплодисментов, а шелест купюр – звук расходящегося занавеса?

– Но поймите…

– Простите, что вмешиваюсь, – прервал их Алек, – можно уточнить: почему вы репетируете и выступаете ночью?

– О, – пафосно начал старик, – это связано с фазами Луны. Если говорить кратко, то каждая из них открывает в человеке определенные стихии. Но кроме того, ночь дает нам мистические силы, которые, если их верно направить, позволяют глубже постичь суть вещей. А как раз это...

– И по этой же причине вы даете ночные выступления?

– К сожалению, все более прозаично. Мы только недавно арендовали театр, труппа еще очень молода и не успела заявить о себе. А театр как раз старый и дряхлый. Изношен, как ваш покорный слуга. На его ремонт нужны деньги. А инвесторы не любят давать их просто так. Нужно либо известное имя на афише, либо известное произведение. Да и то, никто не желает давать денег. Вот мы и решили устроить первое выступление для них. А чтоб придать ему оригинальности и мистицизма, решили выступать ночью. И ведь сработало же! Они были так увл…

– Простите, а когда вы выступали?

– А-а-а, юноша, жалеете теперь, что не попали к нам?! Да, вы многое потеряли, многое. Аматис превзошла саму себя. Первой ночью мы давали Ромео и Джульетту. Был первый день октября, но дожди, как вы помните, шли целыми днями, и нам приходилось репетировать чуть ли не за кулисами. Сквозь шум дождя я не слышал даже самого себя. Но к вечеру он прекратился, так что ночью мы отыграли очень чисто. 

– А второй спектакль?

– О, Лира мы давали следующей же ночью! К счастью, дождь к вечеру утих, и инвесторы смогли оценить нашу игру. Да, могу сказать без лишнего хвастовства: эти первые октябрьские дни я запомню, как лучшие. Как настоящее начало нашей труппы! 

– А когда будет следующий спектакль?

– О, я вижу, вы всерьез заинтересовались! Оба спектакля будут идти еще месяц, а потом, я надеюсь, если наша милая Аматис вернется, мы выступим с еще одной премьерой!

– По-прежнему собираетесь репетировать ночью?

– Но ведь какой эффект, какой эффект! Подумайте только…

– Простите, мисс Греймарк, я могу воспользоваться вашей печатной машинкой?

– Конечно.

Она повела рукой в сторону гостиной, позволяя ему самому распоряжаться в ее доме.

Алек аккуратно заправил лежащий на столе лист в старенький Ундервуд и одним пальцем напечатал:

**“Такова участь тиранов”  
**

Буква “о” была чем-то заляпана, а потому отпечатывалась только наполовину.

Свернув лист, он спрятал его во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Аматис, прошу вас, подумайте, – продолжал увещевать режиссер.

– Простите, мисс Греймарк, за вмешательство, но я тоже считаю, что вам не стоит хоронить свой талант. Что касается квартиры, то я могу спросить свою сестру: она как раз ищет новое жилье. Я думаю, соседка облегчит вашу нагрузку.

– О, мистер Лайтвуд, это так мило с вашей стороны. Спасибо вам большое за помощь. Я…

Ее излияния прервал телефонный звонок. Извинившись, Аматис скользнула в комнату. Через несколько секунд послышался ее удивленный голос:

– Мистер Лайтвуд, это вас.

Алек прошел следом за ней.

– Лайтвуд слушает.

– Агент “Хитрый жук” передает агенту “Голубые глаза”...

– Магнус?

– Он самый. Вызывай патрульных к твоей подозреваемой и дуй на место встречи. Я нашел Вейланда.

**11**

– Так что, ты арестовал ее? 

Магнус удобнее устроился на пассажирском сидении, распахнув плащ и бросив шляпу назад.

– Нет.

– Нет? Как же так, детектив Лайтвуд?! Что мы скажем вашему капитану?! Ай-ай-ай…

– Брось, Магнус. Говори, что узнал.

– Тебе про Вейланда или про актрисульку?

– А что ты узнал про Греймарк?

– Не конкретно про нее, а вообще про женщин. Очень, знаешь ли, бывает полезно поболтать со старыми, умудренными опытом людьми.

– Неужели вернулся в дом Старквезера?

– В точку. Консьерж там, конечно, демон во плоти, но я знаю парочку заклинаний.

– Дай-ка угадаю: пять и десять долларов.

– И снова в точку, агент “Голубые глазки”. 

– И что старик? Раскололся?

– Да. Оказывается, нашего мистера Старквезера в последнюю неделю не посещала ни одна женщина. Хотя до этого он успел перетаскать в свою квартиру половину Нью-Йорка.

Магнус чуть развернулся к Алеку, сидя вполоборота. Теперь Алек не мог себе позволить искоса рассматривать его профиль и любоваться скулами. Руки чесались прикоснуться к гладкой матовой коже. Он сильнее сжал ладонями оплетку руля.

– Так что каюсь, я оказался неправ: актрисулька тут ни при чем. Скорее всего. А что у тебя с ней?

– Я попал как раз во время визита режиссера. Странный старик. В дорогом пальто с тростью, но несет такой бред.

– Погоди. У него резная трость? Очень красивая, из темного дерева? И абсолютно седые волосы?

– Да на все.

– Дьявол! Это ж Освальд Григорянц.

– Точно! Она звала его Освальд! Что за черт?

– Ну ты… Знаменитый режиссер, мировая слава. Вдруг ни с того ни с сего бросает прежнюю труппу и без объяснения причин уходит из театра. Газеты рвут и мечут: что случилось, кто обидел? Оказалось, что кое-кто из его крупных инвесторов, прикрываясь помощью театру, отмывали деньги от продажи оружия.

– Подожди. Я помню это дело. Элиас и… Как там звали второго?

– Имасу.

– Точно! Громкое было дело. ФБР вели.

– Да. Там все были замараны: и директор, и менеджер, и несколько актеров. А Григорянц, как узнал об этом, махнул хвостом и поминай как звали. Не захотел быть причастным, сколько ему не сулили. Сказал, что репутация дороже. Ну, ходят слухи, он кремень-мужик, несмотря на то, что малость помешан на мистике.

– Это да! Загрузил меня этим дерьмом по полной. Но он в числе прочего упомянул, что они давали представление перед инвесторами, чтоб показать, так сказать, товар лицом. Так вот, эти концерты приходились аккурат на те дни, а вернее, ночи, в которые произошли убийства.

– А что, уже есть результаты по Старквезеру?

– Птичка шепнула на ушко, что парня порешили ночью с первого на второе.

– Птичка по имени Изабель? Передавай привет!

– Будь осторожен, а то ее чокнутый армянский дружок пустит тебя на кебаб.

– Не заинтересован. – Магнус выставил перед собой ладони.

– В кебабе?

– В Изабель!

Какое-то время они ехали молча, размышляя каждый о своем. Солнце, словно стремясь наверстать упущенное, рассиялось так, будто решило вернуть прошедшее лето назад.

Остановившись на светофоре, Алек стянул с себя плащ и пиджак, скинул шляпу и засучил рукава сорочки. Магнус последовал его примеру. Под пиджаком у него оказалась темная рубашка, так обтягивающая его бицепсы, что Алека чуть удар не хватил.

Чтобы не думать о сидящем близко привлекательном мужчине, Алек откашлялся и спросил:

– Тот парень… Инструктор из клуба. Он не показался тебя каким-то подозрительным?

– Думаешь, это он?

– Как версия.

– Брось. Паренек ничего тяжелее ракетки в руках не держал. Да и потом, эта манерная цыпочка скорее расцарапала бы рожу Старквезеру, чем…

– То, что он гей, не делает его слабым.

– Мне все равно, кого он предпочитает. Я, например, не делаю различий между полами. Но он из тех, у кого начинается понос, стоит ему увидеть дуло револьвера.

Магнус говорил что-то еще, но Алек не слушал. В голове его билось только: “не делаю различий между полами”... Он вновь откашлялся и спросил:

– Так что там с Вейландом?

– О, это отличная история. Когда консьерж нам сказал, что не видел его неделю, я решил поспрашивать в округе. Китаец-зеленщик вспомнил, как высокий блондин в прошлый понедельник выбежал из дома и сразу же сел в такси. У него еще вещи торчали из сумки. Зеленщику это показалось забавным. За пару баксов швейцар признался, что у него есть договоренность с таксистами: он позволяет им дежурить за углом, а они отстегивают ему за это процент с каждой поездки. Так что круг водителей сузился до четырех человек. Два индуса, один русский и один индонезиец. Он и вспомнил мистера Вейланда. Говорил, что тот нервничал, оглядывался и просил поспешить. Ну и дело техники – найти гостиницу, в которой он остановился. Все!

– Браво, – криво улыбнулся Алек, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.

– Вот! Это здесь. Останови за следующим домом. Не будем светить твою машину. Если чувак параноит, может сбежать.

Они остановились на углу Девятой стрит, недалеко от Четвертой авеню. Обшарпанное здание гостиницы сверкало претенциозной вывеской “Пандемониум”, переливающейся синим и красным. Здание выглядело бы элегантным, если бы его хозяева взяли на себя труд заботиться о нем. Интересный проект со сквозной аркой, ведущей во внутренний двор, и округлой стеной, протянувшейся вдоль дороги, словно укрепление надо рвом. Небольшие декоративные башенки лишь усиливали впечатление старинной постройки.

Вполне современная металлическая дверь открылась, звякнув прицепленным колокольчиком.

Администратор – молодой белобрысый парень в форменной черной куртке с логотипом – заученно улыбнулся, встречая гостей.

Его улыбка, правда, быстро увяла, стоило ему увидеть значок Алека. На вопрос о Вейланде он немного замялся, но потом молча мотнул головой, указывая в сторону расположенного прямо в гостинице кафе.

Очевидно, одна из стен заведения как раз и была той самой, с башнями, поскольку также характерно изгибалась и не имела окон.

Алек мог понять, чем привлекло это место параноика Вейланда. Возможность обедать, не опасаясь выстрела через окно, стоила того, чтобы ехать сюда через полгорода и жить в условиях, не сравнимых с прежними.

Они оставили верхнюю одежду в машине, и теперь Алеку приходилось следить за тем, чтобы из-под пиджака не выглядывала наплечная кобура.

Майкл Вейланд точно соответствовал описанию, данному Саймоном. Высокий привлекательный блондин, на вкус Алека даже слишком смазливый. 

Он как раз заканчивал завтрак, ожидая пока стоящий рядом чернокожий паренек в белой форменной куртке официанта заберет его тарелку, поставив взамен чашку с кофе.

Алек с Магнусом осторожно, оглядываясь, словно посетители в поисках уютного уголка, подошли к Вейланду с разных сторон.

Чернокожий официант как раз отходил, спеша обслужить других клиентов, и задел Алека плечом. Тот шикнул и привлек внимание Вейланда. Паренек быстро проскользнул мимо, провожаемый презрительным взглядом Майкла.

– Чернокожее отродье, – прошипел он себе под нос, но стоявший совсем близко Алек услышал. 

– Если вы так обращаетесь с персоналом, я не удивлен, что кто-то желает вас убить, – негромко произнес он, подвигая стул ближе к столику Вейланда. Краем глаза он заметил, как то же самое сделал Магнус с другого края. 

Вейланд побледнел и собрался было вскочить, но две сильные руки прижали его с обеих сторон, вынуждая сесть обратно.

– Что вам надо?! Кто вы такие?!

Он занервничал: его глаза бегали по сторонам в поисках выхода, казалось, он сейчас взорвется от напряжения.

– Успокойтесь, – властно произнес Алек сквозь зубы, – мы из полиции.

Странно, но это слово с одной стороны успокоило Вейланда, а с другой – словно заставило его бояться еще больше. Он перестал коситься по сторонам и застыл, склонив голову, словно преступник в ожидании неминуемой кары. 

– Послушайте, мы не собираемся вредить вам, – успокаивающим тоном произнес Алек. – Нам лишь нужно понять, кто убил ваших друзей.

– Они мертвы? – глаза Вейланда в ужасе распахнулись. – Все? И… и Стивен?

Алек кивнул. Майкл перевел взгляд на Магнуса, безмолвно прося опровержения.

– А Ходж? Вэл?

Магнус покачал головой.

– О боже, – Майкл застонал, закрыв лицо руками. – Я следующий. Мне конец.

Сейчас Вейланд уже не выглядел напыщенным красавчиком, страх сделал его жалким. Боязнь за собственную шкуру обнажила самую черную часть его нутра.

– Это была идея Стивена! Клянусь, я до последнего ни о чем не знал! Это все Стивен и Вэл! Это они все придумали. “Это просто”! Вот что они сказали! “Это просто”. Это ни хрена не просто!

– Успокойтесь, – вдруг раздался властный и твердый голос Магнуса. Майкл затих. – Выпейте кофе и расскажите нам все по порядку.

– Да, конечно.

Трясущимися руками он поднес чашку ко рту. Даже со своего места Алек чувствовал запах “Амаретто”, настолько сильно бармен сдобрил кофе алкоголем. Майкл отпил пару глотков и, прочистив горло, сказал:

– Это было так давно… Хм... Мы тогда… хм… хм… гхххр...

Он захрипел и свалился со стула. Алек подскочил, чтобы поддержать его. Тяжелое тело Вейланда билось в агонии, скручиваемое предсмертной судорогой, белая пена побежала по подбородку. Алек старался еще держать его голову, как их учили на курсах первой помощи, пытался придавливать его дергающиеся ноги и руки, но, встретившись взглядом с Магнусом, перестал бороться. Тот покачал головой и поднялся, усталым жестом потирая глаза. Тело в руках Алека, словно устав биться, обмякло и потеряло подвижность.

Майкл Вейланд скончался.

Алек поднялся, растерянно глядя на вскочивших посетителей, окруживших столик и взирающих кто с любопытством, а кто с ужасом.

Магнус встретился с ним взглядом, молча ища помощи и поддержки. И тут они одновременно посмотрели на чашку, что Вейланд, падая, выронил из рук. Густая, остро пахнувшая миндалем жижа растеклась по столу, заляпав белоснежную скатерть. 

Персонал в униформе уже вовсю суетился над лежащим постояльцем, но чернокожего паренька среди них не было.

– Официант! – одновременно воскликнули Алек и Магнус и, расталкивая людей, кинулись к двери на кухню.

Повара – в основном, чернокожие и китайцы – с ужасом взирали на двух высоких мужчин, ворвавшихся среди бела дня в их тесную кухню и расталкивающих работников. 

Алек пробивался к служебному выходу, видневшемуся в противоположном конце кухни. Однако стоило ему выбежать на улицу, как он понял, что опоздал. В грязном переулке суетились помойные коты и пара бомжей. Но хуже всего было то, что переулок был сквозным: одним концом выходил на 9 Стрит, а другим – сквозь арки – на огромную 4 Авеню. Куда бы убийца ни свернул, он уже наверняка скрылся в людском потоке. 

– Где он? – спросил запыхавшийся Магнус, выскакивая из дверей.

– Удрал.

– Так чего ты стоишь? Давай быстрее: ты в одну сторону, я – в другую. Еще успеем.

– Постой, Магнус. Это Гованус. Здесь не любят полицейских, частных детективов и всех, кто лезет в их жизнь. Мы тут скорее найдем пару пуль, чем убийцу.

– Черт!

– Давай вернемся и вытрясем правду. Мальчишка не мог упасть с неба, кто-то должен его знать.

– Надо вызвать патрульных, наверное. 

– Я думаю, персонал об этом уже позаботился.

Остаток дня до самой ночи они провели, опрашивая персонал. Как Алек и предполагал, оказывать помощь не жаждал никто. Большинство из обслуги были черными, и стоило им узнать, что их брат убил белого, как взгляд у них становился таким, словно свершилась великая справедливость. Будто один этот парень отомстил за века несправедливого угнетения.

И, положа руку на сердце, Алек не мог их за это осуждать. В мире, где до сих пор существовали таблички “только для белых” не могло быть речи о справедливости.

**12**

– Ты сейчас домой или в участок?

– Заеду, заберу бумаги по делу. Завтра у меня выходной, хочу покопаться дома.

– Патрульные будут проводить опрос?

– Конечно, но я бы особо не надеялся на это. 

– Ну да. Чертов Гованус! Чертовы докеры! Чертовы банды!

– Слишком много чертыханий для одного вечера.

– Прости. Я устал.

– Могу подвезти тебя домой.

– Это далеко.

– Тогда приглашаю тебя к себе.

– У тебя есть лишняя кровать?

– У меня есть диван! И он длинный!

– Да, ты знаешь, что нужно уставшему мужчине.

Последняя фраза прозвучала настолько двусмысленно, что Алек, до сих пор приходящий в себя от собственной смелости, с которой он позвал к себе Магнуса, смущенно улыбнулся.

– О, не обращай на меня внимания. Когда я устаю, то болтаю глупости.

– Приму к сведению. Мы приехали. Подожди меня в машине, я зайду за бумагами. Смотри, не усни здесь.

– И лишиться дивана?! Ни за что!

– Ну надо же, кто пожаловал! – распахнул объятия Аларик, встречая Алека на пороге участка.

Этот жизнерадостный мексиканец был одним из лучших детективов участка и правой рукой капитана Гэрроуэя.

– Привет. А где кэп?

Алек ловко увернулся от объятий. Аларик не обиделся.

– Ушел на свидание, – откликнулась со своего места Клэри.

Алек удивленно развернулся к ней.

– Я не ослышался? Свидание?

– Брат, ты все пропустил с этим своим трупом, – хлопнул его по спине Джордан, слегка повиснув на нем.

Детектив Кайл, как он любил представляться, был новичком в их отделе и считал, что может плевать на правила, сложившиеся в коллективе, в том числе на неприкосновенность личного пространства Алека Лайтвуда. 

– Боюсь тебя разочаровать, малыш, – прозвучал рядом вкрадчивый голос Рафаэля Сантьяго, и одновременно с этим Алек почувствовал, как хватка на его шее разжалась, – но у Алека на руках уже четыре трупа.

– Наш мальчик вырос, – стер несуществующую слезу Аларик.

– Как четыре?!

– Один, два, три, четыре, – загнул пальцы Рафаэль.

– Кстати, капитан на свидании с женой трупа, – добавила Клэри.

– Первого трупа, – уточнил Аларик.

– А мать трупа слегла с приступом.

У Алека немного закружилась голова от обилия информации, захотелось вернуться в машину к Магнусу и не думать ни о чем, любуясь мягкими линиями его скул.

– Я рад, что мои трупы стали причиной вашего хорошего настроения. Я рад за капитана, но лучше заберу материалы по делу и поеду домой.

Он пробубнил все это, собирая бумаги, привезенные ему патрульными по всем участникам этого дела. 

Магнус спал, вжавшись лицом в холодное стекло. Рот приоткрыт, волосы взъерошены, а галстук приспущен. Алек осторожно водрузил коробку на заднее сиденье, подвинув шляпу Магнуса, и сел за руль. Он позволил себе только несколько секунд любования, прежде чем завести мотор.

*******

– Вставай, агент “Хитрый жук”, мы уже приехали.

– Настоящие агенты всегда спят вполглаза, – заявил Магнус, стирая слюни со стекла.

– Ого. Да ты живешь в роскоши!

Алек удивленно огляделся. После отъезда Джейса его квартира, ранее казавшаяся захламленной, теперь странно опустела. Диван, торшер, пара кресел, рабочий стол со стареньким Ундервудом – вот и все, чем мог похвастать детектив Лайтвуд. Не считая огромной кровати с балдахином, принадлежащей хозяевам квартиры, и старого скрипучего платяного шкафа. 

– Ты еще не видел мою спальню.

– Будь я девушкой, это звучало бы двусмысленно.

– Что?! Черт, Магнус, я не то хотел сказать. Прости.

– Брось. Мне просто нравится, как ты краснеешь.

– У меня тут холодная лазанья и пиво!

– Прекрасно! Что? У меня – только лапша.

– Держи.

– М-м-м… Божественно. Кто готовит тебе такое? Мать?

– Нет. Она умерла.

– Оу. Прости.

– Это было давно. Я вырос в приюте.

– А брат с сестрой?

– Мы не родные.

– Черт! Прости, Александр.

– Неважно. 

Алек поднялся, относя опустевшие тарелки на кухню.

– Раз уж мы здесь вдвоем…

– Оу, ты такой джентльмен!

– Займись-ка делом, Магнусита.

Алек поставил на диван рядом с Магнусом коробку, а сам зашелестел бумагой, перебирая документы на столе.

– Может, сначала определимся, что мы ищем?

– Все, что связывает эту четверку.

– Да, дело здесь определенно в общем прошлом.

– Вейланд нам прямо на это намекнул.

Спустя некоторое время Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от документа перед собой, снял пиджак и распустил галстук.

Алек, не выдержав, отвлекся, прикипев взглядом к уверенным движениям сильных рук. Мягкий свет торшера льнул к смуглой коже, очерчивая скулы, крылья носа, немного упрямый изгиб губ, твердый подбородок с тенью щетины, длинную шею с острым кадыком, мощные плечи и бицепсы. 

Потянувшись, Магнус задрал руки над головой, чуть не поймав Алека за разглядыванием литых мышц его груди.

– Мне не дает покоя эта фраза из письма, – задумчиво произнес он. – Где-то я ее уже видел.

– Кстати, вот оттиск машинки мисс Греймарк. 

Алек вытащил из кармана пиджака, висящего на спинке стула, листок с напечатанной фразой

**“Такова участь тиранов”.**

– Видишь? “О” слегка смазана.

– Да, а у нашего убийцы буквы, как на подбор.

Алек стоял за диваном, перегнувшись к Магнусу через спинку, что с его ростом не составляло труда. Запах лосьона, табака и самого Магнуса кружил голову. Алек почувствовал, как напрягся член, наливаясь и становясь тверже. Он чуть отодвинулся и со стоном разогнулся. 

– Что, года уже не те?

Магнус отнес его стон на счет усталости, и Алек был рад поддержать эту версию.

– Ага. Эта работа меня доконает.

– Ну ничего. Еще пара десятков лет, и будешь греть кости у камина. Во сколько там полицейские уходят на пенсию?

– Лет через тридцать. Если доживу. Скорее уж меня ждет торжественный выход на кладбище.

– Кладбище или пенсия – какая разница? Главное, отдохнешь от суеты.

– А ты что планируешь делать? Всю жизнь следить за неверными мужьями?

– Ну, пока наше государство не спешит оплачивать мне старость на Мальдивах, приходится бегать за куском хлеба самому.

Алек внезапно замолчал, а спустя пару секунд стал истово рыться в бумагах, перебирая бланки, разложенные на столе. 

– Алек? Александр?

– Вот оно! Посмотри! 

Магнус вскочил с дивана и, за пару шагов преодолев расстояние до стола, склонился над ним, касаясь вздыбленной челкой лба Алека.

На столе были разложены четыре страховки, начинавшиеся с одного и того же номера.

– Откуда, ты говорил, приехали Эрондейлы? – хрипло спросил Магнус.

– Из Огайо.

– А Моргенштерн?

– Сейчас. Вот. Миннесота.

– Старквезер из Висконсина.

– Вейланд?

– М-м-м… Пенсильвания.

– Странно. А страховки им всем выданы в Вирджинии.

– Уверен?

Алек открыл ящик стола и достал толстый справочник. Перелистав несколько страниц, он ткнул пальцем куда-то в середину. 

Магнус нагнулся, всматриваясь, но он и без этого достаточно доверял Алеку, чтобы понимать: тот не врет.

– Вот и объяснение портрету предка в доме Эрондейлов.

– Но зачем им скрывать свое происхождение?

– Не происхождение, Магнус, а то, что их связывает в прошлом. 

– Да уж, без поездки не обойтись.

– Именно. Оттуда мы сможем отследить путь к убийце.

– Но там тысяча городов! Какой нам нужен?

– Не тысяча, а всего сто тридцать семь, – занудно проговорил Алек, листая справочник. 

– Всего делов-то, объехать сто тридцать семь городов! 

– А вот с этим нам поможет капитан Гэрроуэй.

– Он поедет с нами?

– Нет, идиот.

Алек еще немного порылся в бумагах Эрондейла и, откопав клочок с номером, снял трубку телефона.

– Алло. Добрый вечер, мисс Селин. Это Алек Лайтвуд. Простите за поздний звонок, но я хотел бы уточнить у вас информацию. Да, я могу подождать. Спасибо.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Магнус, подходя ближе и прижимаясь ухом к трубке телефона.

Его запах снова вскружил Алеку голову, но громкий рев капитана мгновенно его отрезвил.

– Лайтвуд, что за черт! Какого хрена ты беспокоишь порядочных женщин поздно ночью?!

– Простите, капитан, это связано с расследованием.

– А... Ну что ж. А до завтра это подождать не может?

– Я бы хотел выехать рано утром.

– Выехать?! Куда черт тебя понес?!

Алек постарался как можно короче и доходчивей объяснить капитану суть дела. Благо, Гэрроуэй схватывал информацию буквально на лету.

– Я понял. Так значит, ты хочешь знать, что скрывает старая ведьма?.. Прости, Селин.

– У меня есть одно предложение, но боюсь, вы не согласитесь.

– Что ты задумал, Лайтвуд?

– Ставлю сто к одному, что Имоджен Эрондейл боится сейчас только одного: оказаться зависимой от Селин, а значит и от вас. 

– Ну?

– Маленькая белая женщина из Вирджинии. Одна. В большом доме. С ненавидящей невесткой и ее огромным и злым черным любовником. Простите, капитан, ничего личного.

– Ладно, говнюк. Я понял твою идею. Жди.

Алек прикрыл рукой трубку, опустив ресницы и тяжело дыша. Его дикий, созревший за минуту план сейчас казался не просто нелепой и опасной глупостью, а форменным оскорблением для всех его участников. Но у него не было времени. 

Он почувствовал, как горячая рука опустилась сзади на его шею, слегка ероша волосы на затылке. Алек обернулся к Магнусу, стоящему за спиной, и встретил уверенный, успокаивающий взгляд светло-карих, почти желтых глаз. Взгляд, который источал безусловную поддержку и одобрение.

– Лайтвуд, говнюк, ты еще там?

– Да, капитан.

– Кингсвилл.

– Спасибо, капитан. И еще раз прошу прощения за эту просьбу.

– Брось. Я отлично повеселился. Удачи! Нет, Селин, прошу, не надо… Только не подушка…

Алек опустил трубку на рычаг и глубоко вздохнул.

– Надо поспать. Завтра выезжаем.

**13**

Они выехали рано утром. Но еще раньше Алек провел несколько минут на холодном полу гостиной, позволяя себе смотреть на Магнуса. Яркое осеннее солнце заливало комнату и спящего на диване мужчину, высветляя смуглую кожу, бросая пятна на темные взъерошенные волосы. Алек не мог отвести глаз.

За все время в пути Магнус не проронил ни слова. Он был угрюм и мрачен сверх меры. Алек одолжил ему одну из своих рубашек, и теперь чуть великоватый воротник открывал взгляду слишком много темной, золотящейся на солнце кожи.

– Что-то случилось? Ты хмур с самого утра. Мой диван оказался не так хорош?

– Нет, диван потрясающий. Я бы женился на нем, если можно.

– После той позы, в которой я вас застал, ты просто обязан это сделать.

Еще некоторое время они проехали молча. Пригородные пейзажи сменились возделанными полями, а затем - хлипкой полосой лесопосадок.

Магнус, нахмурившись, смотрел в окно, казалось, не замечая ни пройденных миль, ни остановок, ни кофе, что Алек успевал втиснуть ему в руки, прежде чем они трогались в путь снова. Словно он затерялся где-то в своем мире, в своих безрадостных воспоминаниях.

Алек представлял себе жизнь в китайском квартале. Почти такой же район как Гованус: со своими законами, обычаями, ритуалами. Замкнутый, обособленный круг. Жестокое, строго регламентированное общество. И вырваться из него – задача не для слабых. Но сохранить с ним связь – особая привилегия.

Когда они въехали на паром, идущий через Делавер в Нью-Арк, Магнус приоткрыл окно, шумно вдыхая соленый свежий ветер. Алек слегка поежился и запахнул пальто.

– Ты говорил, что жил без матери с трех лет.

Алек кивнул, напряженно вглядываясь в лицо Магнуса, обращенное в сторону стоящего в зените солнца.

– Моя мать умерла, когда мне было восемнадцать.

– Я сочувствую…

Магнус повел рукой, сжав губы, показывая, что не нуждается в его сожалениях.

– Она растила меня одна. Не представляешь, что ей пришлось перенести… но она была упорная, настоящий боец…

Магнус замолчал, вновь поглощенный воспоминаниями.

– Она не всегда жила в Нью-Йорке. Она сбежала от… от того, кто зачал меня. Он… он избивал ее и… и насиловал… не один… много раз.

Алек закрыл глаза. Сколько он сталкивался с таким. И каждый раз – каждый чертов раз! – белые выходили сухими из воды. 

Он мог только сжать плечо Магнуса, мужчины, который стал ему дорог, чья боль чувствовалась как своя.

Магнус обернулся, чуть потеревшись колючей щекой о его ладонь. Глаза его были абсолютно сухи.

– Потому она сбежала в Нью-Йорк.

Он помолчал, глядя на Алека потемневшими глазами. Потом добавил:

– Из Кингсвилла.

**14**

В город они въехали уже в сумерках, заходящее солнце скрылось за набежавшими вдруг тучами. Редкие капли срывались вниз, оставляя следы на лобовом стекле доджа. 

Пока Алек заправлял машину, Магнус разговорился со старым беззубым китайцем в драной куртке, сидящим под навесом станции.

Переливы и гортанные звуки чужой речи заворожили Алека, но то, как с каждой секундой лицо Магнуса становилось все мрачнее, – насторожило. Он с беспокойством оглядывался на него.

– Что он тебе сказал?

– Мотель недалеко, в трех милях.

– Магнус…

– Поехали, Алек. Надо успеть до дождя…

Администратор отеля – молодой парнишка, очевидно замещающий старших, – был настолько увлечен бейсбольным матчем по радио, что даже не обратил внимание на новых постояльцев. Хотя Алек мог бы поставить сто к одному, что гости в этом захолустье редки, как осадки в Сахаре. Над головой парнишки висела табличка с надписью “Вирджиния. Для белых”.

Под начинающимся дождем они быстро добежали до своего номера, и, стоило им прикрыть дверь, как непогода разразилась не на шутку. Косые струи дождя хлестали по вымощенной потрескавшимся асфальтом площадке, по гладкому полотну дороги, стекая по острым пикам сосен и разливаясь ручьями в низине.

– Может, ты все-таки поделишься со мной тем, что тебя гложет?

– Алек… Это… это не имеет отношения к делу. Это личное.

– Ты хочешь найти мерзавца, да?

– С чего ты взял?

– Магнус, посмотри на меня. Пока я при исполнении, ты – мой напарник. И я запрещаю тебе твою вендетту. Это самоубийственно!

Магнус, сутулясь, сел на край кровати. Его плащ и шляпа остались лежать в кресле, куда он их бросил, едва войдя в номер. Лицо было покрыто капельками воды, которые быстро исчезали в тепле комнаты. Руки чуть подрагивали, а острый кадык резко двигался по жилистой шее.

– Тот старик… Он сказал, что моя мать… моя мать… была… была рабыней… Асмод… _его_ рабыней…

– Что-о-о?! Магнус, мы найдем его, он ответит за все. Но ответит по закону.

– Ты не понимаешь, Алек. Здесь нет закона для белых. Для черных, китайцев есть, а для белых закон – их слово.

– Господи, что ты говоришь?! Мне кажется, я попал в какое-то гребанное прошлое. Этого не может быть! Закон един для всех. Нельзя делать людей рабами!

– Это Вирджиния. Добро пожаловать в штат, который позже всех подписал

_Тринадцатую поправку._

– Послушай, мы справимся с этим вместе. Ты веришь мне?

Алек стоял перед Магнусом, опустившись на одно колено. Глаза его напарника блестели от непролитых слез. 

– Я – сын рабыни! Я зачат в грехе и насилии! 

– Нет! Это не так!

– Я – чудовище!

– Посмотри на меня! В тебе нет ничего уродливого!

Алек притянул Магнуса в объятия, поглаживая дрожащие плечи.   
Спустя некоторое время тот неохотно высвободился и, встав с кровати, подошел к окну. Его слезы высохли, но в выпрямленной спине, в окаменевших мышцах рук чувствовалось напряжение. Магнус недолго раздумывал, глядя на стекающие по стеклу ручьи.

Решительно развернувшись, он вытащил из сумки кобуру и нацепил ее, затем достал и проверил глок. В глаза Алеку он не смотрел.

– Магнус… Магнус!

Подойдя к растерянному Алеку, Магнус ласково провел ладонью по его щеке и вдруг, приподнявшись на носки, прижался горячими губами к его губам. 

– Прости…

**14.1**

Дождь зарядил еще сильнее. Алек пересматривал бумаги по делу, планируя следующие шаги. Но мыслями он был вместе с Магнусом. Где-то там: в темноте, под дождем. Жалел ли он, что отпустил Магнуса одного? Что не прикрывает ему спину, не бьет морды в каком-то захудалом баре? 

Он вспомнил прикосновение губ Магнуса, то, каким взрывом оно отдалось в нем самом. Нежность, с которой Магнус смотрел на него. Почему он раньше думал, что это насмешка, когда это всегда была нежность?

Дробный стук вывел его из размышлений. Алек подхватил пистолет и, бесшумно ступая, приблизился к двери. Встав сбоку, он дернул на себя створку, одновременно разворачиваясь и целясь пришедшему в лоб.

– Воу, воу! Не на такой прием я рассчитывал!

– Магнус!

Магнус стоял в дверях, вода стекала с его шляпы, плаща и ботинок, образовывая на полу небольшие лужицы.

Алек пинком закрыл дверь и принялся стаскивать одежду с обессиленного напарника. Тот не сводил с него взгляда, слабо улыбаясь и не пытаясь помочь. Когда Алек стянул с него пальто, то заметил, что его рукав разрезан. На пиджаке остался длинный след, напитавшийся кровью. Всполошившись, Алек усадил Магнуса на стул и осторожно спустил пиджак с его плеч. Магнус не препятствовал ему, словно был мыслями где-то далеко. Рукав сорочки был весь в крови, Алек разорвал его, но кровь продолжала капать из длинного пореза на руке. Не опасного, но требовавшего обработки. 

Когда его рана была туго перетянута бинтом, найденным у запасливого Алека в аптечке, а сам он напоен виски, Магнус пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы рассказать о том, что узнал. И первое, что услышал Алек, было:

– Этот мерзавец мертв!

Алек моментально принялся обдумывать план: кто видел Магнуса, какие показания может дать, можно ли апеллировать к состоянию аффекта в случае мести с опозданием в двадцать лет…

– Сдох, как крыса, лет семь назад. Одна из девчонок прирезала его маникюрными ножницами!

– Так ты что… Ты не нашел его? А откуда же… 

– Нет, этого ублюдка я не нашел. Даже могилы, чтобы плюнуть на нее. Зато я нашел неприятности с местным ку-клукс-кланом в лице помощника шерифа и бармена. Но что такое ножи против глока?

– О Боже, ты что?..

– Нет, не волнуйся, все живы. Ну, почти. Если нос у бармена срастется.

– О Господи!

– Зато я узнал кое-что о наших ребятах!

– Каких?.. Трупах, что ли?

– Ага. Они тут вроде местных знаменитостей, типа рок-певцов или чего-то подобного. Лет десять назад, когда мой ублюдочный папаша… Асмодей... держал этот город в кулаке, четыре друга проигрались в его казино. На приличную для этих оборванцев сумму. Что-то порядка двадцати тысяч.

– Не так уж много…

– Для безработных ублюдков? Неподъемные деньги. Но самое интересное в том, что они ему заплатили.

– Не понял…

– Я тоже. Местные что-то знают или догадываются, но держат язык за зубами. 

– Как же ты узнал об этом?

– Кое-кто из бывшей собственности Асмодея еще жив. Но они до сих пор боятся говорить.

– Асмодей мертв, но дело его живет…

– Многие разъехались, особенно молодые, но старикам некуда деваться. Им приходится доживать здесь, среди ненависти и презрения. Они уже давно слегка съехали крышей, многого не помнят. Иначе бы не выжили.

– Так значит, Стивен, Ходж, Валентин и Майкл заплатили Асмодею и подались в Нью-Йорк. Вопрос: откуда у них появились деньги? Родители?

– Нет. Валентин и Ходж – сыновья обычных фермеров. Те закладывали за воротник всю жизнь, ни гроша сыновьям не оставили. У матери Стивена только и было состояния, что предки-конфедераты да непомерная гордыня. Майкл был из хорошей семьи: отец – инженер, мать – из какой-то старинной фамилии. К тому времени, как Майкл и Стивен приехали за своими родными, предков Валентина и Ходжа уже не было в живых. Но те не особо и горевали. Приехали, продали дома родителей и свалили обратно в Большое Яблоко. 

– Значит…

– Мне тут дали адреса их родителей, может, съездим завтра, поспрашиваем?

– Чтоб тебя убили где-нибудь по дороге? Нет, спасибо. Я поеду один, а ты останешься здесь.

– Но…

– Теперь ты слушаешь меня, понял?

Магнус откинулся на спинку стула и, взглянув на Алека сквозь ресницы, довольно пробормотал:

– Слушаю и повинуюсь.

Глаза его уже слипались, поэтому Алек велел ему раздеться и лечь спать.

Пробормотав что-то насчет диктаторских замашек и посягательств на тело, Магнус отправился в ванную.

Алек расстелил обе кровати.

Под утро стало настолько холодно, что Магнус, подвинув Алека, умостился на его кровати, нагло заграбастав себе все одеяло. Сонный Алек придвинулся ближе, прижимая дрожащее от холода тело.

**15**

Когда Алек остановился у заправки, от вчерашней непогоды не осталось и напоминания: солнце светило ярче прежнего, и даже холодный осенний ветер утих, словно позволяя этот последний летний вздох перед ледяным пленом зимы.  
Старик на заправке рассматривал его так пристально, будто собирался составлять фоторобот. Впрочем, в этом чертовом захолустье сплетни расходились быстрее торнадо.

– Простите, мистер, не подскажете, где я могу найти бывший дом Эрондейлов?

– Ты, что ль, им родственник? 

– Нет, старый знакомый.

– Ну так чего тут искать: вон за тем указателем сворачивай, значица, налево, а там уж по прямой чеши до дома Симмонсов. Прям за ним, значица, дом-то Эрондейлов и будет. Симмонсов-то дом приметный, сгорел потому как! Хе-хе. Только ежели ты Эрондейлов ищешь, то их тут давно уже нету. Уехали, значица, в большой город.

– Угу. Спасибо. А что ж Симмонсы-то дом не отстроили? Не застрахован был, что ли?

– Застрахован, а то как же. Да только вишь тут какая история приключилась. Не привез им агент страховку-то. 

– Неужели украл?

– А кто ж его знает, может и присвоил, собака черная. Уж они судились да рядились, а только кукиш с маслом отсудили. Вот оно как бывает.

– А что ж, агента так и не нашли?

– А тебе зачем надо?! Понаехали тут, вынюхивают, выспрашивают! Вот, что я скажу тебе, парень: у нас тут таких любопытных не любят! Для них у нас завсегда свинец заготовлен. И другу своему передай, чтоб не баламутил тут народ, ирод косоглазый!

Старик сплюнул на землю и ушел, шаркая ногами. 

Дом Симмонсов и правда был приметным. За много лет обугленные деревяшки ссохлись и сгнили, а пыль развеял ветер, но остов еще стоял, словно гнилой зуб среди прочих. Впрочем, остальные тоже не поражали новизной и аккуратностью…

В тени на веранде соседнего дома сидел сухощавый старик, без стеснения рассматривающий Алека.

– Эй, мистер, могу я попросить стакан воды?

– Для ублюдочных косоглазых и их прихлебателей в этом доме не найдется даже плевка.

– Жаль. А я тут купил старый дом Симмонсов, отстроюсь и будем соседями.

– Недолго.

Старик сплюнул на деревянный пол и ушел в дом, хлопнув дверью.

– Мистер, вы бы поостереглись.

Алек обернулся. Сзади к нему подходил высокий рыжеволосый мужчина со звездой шерифа на груди. Неподалеку маячили два амбала, весьма бездарно делающих вид, что околачиваются тут из любопытства.

– Чего это, шериф?

– Места у нас тут, знаете ли, тихие, малолюдные. Звери дикие водятся, иногда шалят.

– И поэтому у каждого жителя здесь есть оружие.

– Только поэтому. 

– И если пуля случайно попадет в человека…

– Всякое бывает. Может и в вас случайно попасть. Или в вашего косоглазого друга.

– Или в чернокожего.

– Ну надо же как-то ребятам развлекаться.

– Я понял вас, шериф. Можно один вопрос?

– Валяйте.

– С какой компанией судились Симмонсы?

– Зачем вам это? Все-таки решили купить дом?

– Может, к старости и переберусь сюда. Уж больно природа у вас здесь хороша.

– Только без вашего азиатского друга. Линкольн Нейшнал.

– Всего хорошего, шериф.

– Надеюсь никогда вас здесь не увидеть.

– Я тоже, шериф, я тоже.

Магнус, закутавшись в гостиничный халат, сидел посреди кровати, баюкая раненую руку и рассматривая фото из дела “о четырех трупах”, как Алек окрестил его с легкой руки Рафаэля.

– Что-нибудь нашел?

– Как сказать. Народ тут неразговорчивый.

– Это да. Они предпочитают стрелять.

– Шериф именно этим мне и пригрозил. Поэтому мы сваливаем.

– Эй, ты что, струсил?

– Я боюсь за тебя. И у меня есть одна крохотная зацепка. Я позвоню в участок, чтобы уточнить информацию, а ты собери вещи.

– Куда мы едем?

– Это я и пытаюсь выяснить.

 

Парень-администратор снова слушал какой-то матч. Старое радио хрипело, но он внимательно вслушивался, нахмурив брови и поводя плечами так, словно это ему сейчас предстоит отбивать крученый.

Алек показал на телефон, стоящий на стойке, парень кивнул.

– Тридцать седьмой участок.

– Клэри, это детектив Лайтвуд.

– Ох, Алек, я так рада вас слышать. Как вы? Где вы? Джейс сходит с ума от волнения. Изабель обещала оторвать вам голову и приставить ее… В общем, простите, это не очень прилично.

– Стоп. Клэри, со мной все в порядке. Передай Джейсу, что я скоро вернусь. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Да, слушаю. Ой, простите, капитан только что высунул голову и спросил “где это гов…” Ой, простите, мистер Лайтвуд.

– Клэри, сосредоточься. Помнишь то дело о махинациях со страховками, которое вел Рафаэль?

– Да, конечно. Мне тогда пришлось поднимать архивы трех компаний.

– Верно. Умница. Вспомни, была ли среди них Линкольн Нейшнал?

– Да, конечно.

– Хорошо. Помнишь, ты составляла тогда статистику убийств среди страховых агентов? Она у тебя сохранилась?

– Да. Вы же знаете, мистер Лайтвуд, я все вношу в свою картотеку.

– Ты умница, Клэри.

– Вот, нашла.

– Посмотри статистику десятилетней давности.

– По Линкольн Нейшнал?

– Да.

– Нашла. Пять агентов за год. Кэрри Смит, Грегори Уорвик, Ричард Олсден, Майкл Лейбовиц, Артур Браун.

– Кто из них работал в Вирджинии?

– Двое. Ричард Олсден и Артур Браун.

– Хорошо. Адреса есть?

– Да. Мистер Олсден проживал в Ричмонде. А мистер Браун – в Фармавилле. Ох, где это?

– Очень далеко, поверь, тебе здесь не понравится. Спасибо, Клэри. Продиктуй мне адрес Брауна, пожалуйста.

**16**

– Ты уверен?

– Это единственная наша зацепка.

– Как-то очень шатко все. Пропал страховой агент, и ты готов подписать наши трупы на это убийство.

– Подумай сам. Агент вез наличные. Он пропал. И в то же время наши трупы обогатились настолько, что легко заплатили долг Асмодею и укатили в Нью-Йорк, не забыв по пути отрихтовать документы.

– Выглядит правдоподобно. Но как это связано с убийствами?

– Не знаю. В любом случае, давай съездим и проверим его дом. Тем более, что шериф “очень любезно” попросил нас больше здесь не отсвечивать.

Они еще ничего не обсуждали с Магнусом, но напряжение между ними растаяло без следа. Теперь он мог открыто, а не украдкой любоваться сидящим рядом мужчиной. Магнус улыбался, когда ловил на себе его взгляды, и это согревало Алека почище яркого осеннего солнца. Лучи его так слепили глаза, что ему пришлось нацепить очки. И только поэтому он не сразу разглядел билборд на въезде в город.

– Смотри, Алек, я так и думал, что откуда-то знаю эту фразу.

Алек притормозил и снял очки.

На здоровом полотнище был нарисован герб штата, а рядом его символы – красный кардинал и веточка с цветами кизила. Надпись внизу герба гласила:

**“Такова участь тиранов”.**

Центральная улица Фармавилла была пустынна, словно заброшена. Лишь небольшой магазин, обветшалое кафе и пекарня еще работали. Остальные здания стояли заколоченными. В конце улицы виднелось единственное двухэтажное строение – старый кинотеатр. Железные двери были изъедены ржавчиной, афиши побиты, а флаги свисали тряпками. Окна на втором этаже отсутствовали, и от этого ощущение запустения только усиливалось. 

Алек сам себе казался героем кинофильма, стоящим посреди “нигде” на дороге в “никуда”. 

– Они смотрят.

Магнус неслышно вышел из машины и встал плечом к плечу, готовый броситься вместе с ним в бой, прикрывая спину. И от этого на сердце у Алека потеплело.

– Это нормально. Мы, наверное, первые незнакомцы за последние десять лет.

– Хочешь спросить дорогу?

– Не думаю, что они станут нам помогать. Давай закончим с этим побыстрее.

– Да. Не нравится мне все это. Ты заметил, что тут в основном черные?

Действительно, большинство лиц, выглядывающих из магазина или пялящихся на них из окон кафе, принадлежали чернокожим. И Алек чувствовал исходящее от них напряжение, пока не переросшее в угрозу, но звенящее в воздухе натянутой струной.

– Давай-ка осторожно и неторопливо сядем в машину и уедем отсюда. Поколесим по окрестностям и сами найдем дом Брауна.

– А ночью?

– Переночуем в машине. Согласен?

– С тобой – где угодно.

Алек с трудом сдержал улыбку от этой маленькой шутки Магнуса.

Улица оставалась недвижимой, как будто жизнь замерла тут много лет назад. Даже дети не бегали, взрывая визгами тишину. Наверно, поэтому парень, вышедший из пекарни, привлек внимание. В первый момент. Потому что во второй Алек узнал его. Это был тот самый официант из кафе.

– Магнус, смотри, это он! Тот шкет!

Алек рванул с места, уже не слыша, что кричал ему вслед Магнус.

Парень, оглянувшись на выкрик, уронил бумажный пакет, что держал в руках, и припустил в сторону видневшегося вдалеке кукурузного поля. Багет и несколько булок остались лежать в пыли.

Алек бежал, чувствуя, как сердце колотится в груди. Чернокожий парнишка впереди петлял между старых заколоченных домов, то появляясь в поле его зрения, то исчезая вновь. Он был невысоким, но вертким, как уж. 

Лихо перемахнув через забор, окружавший чей-то обветшалый и запущенный сад, он скрылся среди деревьев прежде, чем Алек успел нагнать его. 

Осторожно следуя за ним, он даже и не думал вытаскивать пистолет. Парень явно был безоружен и испуган. 

Впереди послышался неясный шелест, и Алек пригнулся, продираясь через заросли смородины. Стоило ему выбраться, как он вновь увидел спину убегающего парня. Ноги в крепких ботинках мелькнули перед ним. Алек припустил следом.

Видневшееся вдали кукурузное поле осложняло дело: если парень добежит до него, считай, удрал.

Алек поразился тому, каким же вертким оказался беглец: даже со своим ростом и длиной ног он не смог приблизиться к нему. 

Сердце с силой колошматило о ребра, он весь вспотел, но не упускал парнишку из виду ни на минуту.

Зеленое марево кукурузного поля приближалось, грозя поглотить беглеца, укрывая от преследования. Алек поднажал, но камень, попавший под ногу, решил дело не в его пользу. Он упал, растянувшись во весь рост.

И уже лежа на земле увидел, как его собственная машина выезжает на дорогу, перекрывая путь беглецу; как из нее выбегает Магнус и, подхватывая парня за живот, разворачивает и бросает его грудью на капот; как защелкивает наручники, громко и без запинки зачитывая права. Парень косит в сторону и в какой-то момент встречается взглядом с валяющимся на земле Алеком. И в его глазах Алек видит облегчение.

**17**

Старый кинотеатр в свете полной луны выглядел немного жутко, но больше везти арестованного было некуда.

Керант Браун. Так было написано в его документах. Двадцать пять лет. Для своего возраста парень был невысоким и щуплым и выглядел изможденным.

Скованный наручниками, он сидел на кресле в центральном ряду и молчал, глядя на экран, изрезанный и исчерканный несколькими поколениями фармавилльских подростков. 

Магнус и Алек застыли в ожидании, облокотившись на кресла позади себя. Алек прокашлялся.

– Итак. Зачем ты это сделал?

– Бежал от вас? – хрипло спросил Керант.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

– Знаю.

Керант вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Алеку.

– А ты знаешь, что такое жить с осознанием того, что ты отброс, никчемное существо? Это сейчас в Фармавилле почти не осталось белых, а раньше… Знаешь, что Фармавилл возник как колония рабов? Мы живем в такой глуши, что еще лет семь назад иметь чернокожего раба считалось нормальным. Нас до сих пор преследуют и убивают. Травят, как зверей. Ты знаешь, что такое жить в таком мире?

– Непросто. Но не все убивают своих угнетателей спустя десять лет.

– О, нет. Я не знал этих подонков, никогда не сталкивался с ними. Я был так самонадеян и глуп. Мои родители старались дать нам с сестрой лучшее воспитание, лучшее образование. И когда мне говорили, что я “чернокожая свинья” и “черножопая мразь”, я всегда верил, что, поступив в колледж, утру нос этим идиотам, что только и умели хлестать виски и трахать девок. Отец устроился в страховую компанию в Ричмонде. Он неделями пропадал там, приезжая только на выходные. Но зато зарабатывал неплохо. Они с матерью даже смогли скопить мне на обучение. Пока отец не взялся привезти деньги Симмонсам. Черт его дернул?! Пусть бы сами приезжали за своей премией. 

Он замолчал и судорожно сглотнул. Алек с Магнусом не шевелились, задержав дыхание.

– И ведь он всегда был так осторожен, объезжал города белых… У него даже был свой маршрут. Но ему приспичило заехать на эту чертову заправку. А главное, кейс у него был прицеплен к руке, отстегивать же нельзя. Он так и вышел из машины, чтобы ее заправить. Черт! Одна только оплошность, и эти говнюки увидели его.

Он вскинул мокрые от слез глаза на напарников и сквозь рыдания проговорил:

– Я не смог даже попрощаться с ним, у моего отца нет могилы, потому что эти подонки бросили его умирать, как собаку, где-то в лесу. А сами взяли деньги и укатили на его машине.

Он замер, справляясь с эмоциями.

– А знаешь, что самое страшное? Все знали! Шериф, его уроды-помощники, все, все, все… Чертовы белые смеялись надо мной, когда я несколько дней таскался по окрестностям, чтоб найти тело отца и похоронить достойно. “Собаке могила ни к чему”. Так говорили они. Ненавижу! Как же я их всех ненавижу!

Парень кричал и рвался из наручников, потом притих.

– Почему же спустя десять лет? – прошептал ошеломленный услышанным Алек.

– Это все мать, – глухо ответил парень, не поднимая головы. – Она слегла с параличом, как только узнала об отце. Мне было пятнадцать, сестре – семь. Не мог же я бросить их… 

Он помолчал, потом поднял голову, уставившись невидящим взглядом в экран, и медленно продолжил:

– Первое время было трудно. Я был несовершеннолетним, и никто не хотел брать меня на работу. Перебивался, чем мог: помогал в магазине, в пекарне, убирался в кафе. Потом летом приехал один художник, я ему позировал… ну… раздетым. Он... ничего такого, нет!.. просто рисовал свои картинки. Но заплатил хорошо. Летом было легче – работал на полях… там на возраст не смотрят. Зимой – тяжелее, приходилось иногда и ноги раздвигать. Но мало находилось охочих до “черного крысеныша”. 

Он не выглядел смущенным, раскрываясь так откровенно перед чужими людьми. Словно их и не было тут, словно он был наедине с собой.

– Потом я нашел работу. На станции, где собирали какие-то отходы. Надо было выгружать баки, под которые мы рыли огромные ямы и опускали их туда. Обычно баки были запаяны, но однажды на одного из наших плеснуло той дрянью, что в них была. Он весь покрылся волдырями и ожогами, а спустя три дня мучений – умер. Я там проработал пять лет. За это время превратился в больного старика. Но платили там неплохо, да. Я сумел поднять на ноги сестру. Правда, ей с десяти лет пришлось ходить за матерью, но зато она почти не выходила на улицу и не попадалась тем ублюдкам, что приезжали повеселиться в нашей глуши. Не мне вам рассказывать, как они любят насиловать маленьких негритянских девочек.

Алек подавился воздухом, но, глянув на Магнуса, нашел в его глазах мрачное подтверждение словам Керанта.

– В прошлом году мамы не стало. Она до конца так и не оправилась от смерти отца. Тем же летом сестра вышла замуж за коммивояжера из Филадельфии и уехала с ним. А я понял, что пришло время. Я все время думал о том, как отомщу этим ублюдкам. Всегда. И убирая хлопок, и позируя художнику, и раздвигая ноги перед белыми, и собирая эти сраные отходы, я всегда думал о том, что когда-нибудь... Отомщу. Этим. Ублюдкам. Приставлю пистолет к их груди и выстрелю, а потом буду смотреть, как они подыхают. Так же, как они сделали с моим отцом. 

Он сжал зубы, вцепившись пальцами в потертую обивку кресла.

– Но простого убийства мне было мало. Я хотел, чтоб они понимали, за что я их убью. Поэтому я присылал им напоминания. О, они все правильно поняли, только подумали, что это происки старых друзей. Или недругов. Этих белых не разберешь. Как же они удивлялись, видя меня. А знаете, что было проще всего?

Он вдруг улыбнулся немного безумно и взглянул на напарников.

– Проще всего было проникнуть в их дома. Меня всегда принимали за разносчика, доставщика или еще кого-то. Я же черный. Да, Боже мой, эти придурки до последнего не верили, что я не уборщик. Пока не видели пистолет. Боже, это было так уморительно!

Он горько рассмеялся, но смех его больше походил на рыдания.

– Один только Красавчик догадался, что происходит. Он был так напуган! Но как же просто оказалось его убить. Мне всего лишь надо было взять куртку и поднос. И все принимали меня за официанта. Я же черный!

Последние слова он произнес с такой горечью, что Алек смог только судорожно вздохнуть, представив года страданий, скрывавшихся за нею.

Керант вдруг согнулся, схватившись руками за живот, и упал на колени, содрогаясь в рвотном позыве. Алек с Магнусом испуганно отскочили в стороны, а парня все продолжало выворачивать наизнанку. 

Приглядевшись, Алек понял, что это кровь. Керанта рвало кровью. 

Когда наконец рвотные позывы утихли, Керант медленно разогнулся и, помогая себе скованными руками, поднялся, тяжело рухнув на сиденье.

– Чертова болячка, доконала меня окончательно.

– Что с тобой?

– Да это все те отходы. Видно, ядовитые были. Никого из наших уж в живых нет. Один я все никак не загнусь. Да видно недолго осталось. Уже третий день есть не могу и блюю кровью.

Алек взглянул на Магнуса. В свете луны его лицо выглядело синеватым, словно у привидения. Магнус ответил ему пристальным взглядом и медленно кивнул. Алек нагнулся и, с трудом попадая ключом в скважину, отстегнул наручники.

Керант посмотрел на него благодарным взглядом, но на то, чтобы пошевелиться, у него очевидно уже не осталось сил. Подбородок и руки его были измазаны в крови, но глаза все еще сверкали, а на темном лице блуждала улыбка.

**Эпилог**

– Ты не жалеешь?

– О том, что отпустил его? Нет. Мы бы не довезли его до Нью-Йорка. Да и смысл? Устроить еще одно показательное судилище над черным? Тех ублюдков, что убивали и насиловали рабов, все равно не достать. Ох, прости…

– Нет. Ты не виноват, что такое произошло…

Магнус вновь уставился в окно на тянущиеся до самого горизонта поля, завораживающие своей бесконечной неизменностью. На горизонте, там, где зелень листьев сходилась с голубизной неба, клубились тучи.

Алек подумал, что нужно будет найти ночлег до того, как грозовой фронт настигнет их. Он старался сосредоточиться на дороге, выкинув из головы, что гостиница означала еще одну ночь наедине с Магнусом.

– Я надеюсь, ты будешь в порядке, – с сочувствием произнес Алек.

– Возможно, – протянул Магнус, обернувшись к нему и смерив оценивающим взглядом, – но мне определенно нужна будет помощь надежного полицейского.

– Для реабилитации?

– Исключительно для нее.

– Моя профессия – помогать гражданам Нью-Йорка.

Магнус обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Алек неожиданно поверил, что у него… у них все получится. Вместе.


End file.
